Make You Feel My Love
by emaline29
Summary: Jane and Maura navigate the complications of their relationship. Slow burn (ish) to Rizzles. Starts 3x15.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First fanfic. Been trolling for ages, but now that I've read all the fanfics and I'm recovering from surgery and have nothing else to do, I thought I'd give it a go. Planning on multiple chapters, but we'll see how it goes. Starts after 3x15 because I figured that was as good of a place as any. **

**Disclaimers: I own none of it, but lord help me if Maura Isles was mine.**

* * *

**Make You Feel My Love: Chapter 1**

You put your arms around me and I'm home.

* * *

They arrived at Maura's, covered head to toe in soot and grime. It had been an incredibly long day. They were exhausted – a bone weary, soul crushing exhausted. Once the building site was secured, they had returned to the station to get a head start on the necessary paperwork. It was now well after 1 AM that they were finally walking through the door. Their hands were still intertwined; a connection that had yet to be severed from the building site.

_As she sat at her desk, Jane could only manage to mull over the developments in her personal life. Casey had, once again, turned his back on her. It took having her brother, her nephew, her partner, and, for a brief moment, herself and her best friend in immediate danger, to realize exactly the type of person Casey was, and the type of relationship she had with him. It was a rude awakening, to realize exactly how far up her ass her head had been buried. Yes, he had been a good friend to her. Once. Yes, he was for the most part, a good man. But he was a coward. A proud, shallow, coward. Through and through. How could she have been so blind? Time and time again, he led her on. Made her feel as though she was inadequate. Left her in the dust, with Maura to clean up the mess._

_Maura. _

_Casey had been a nice distraction from her "predicament" with Maura. She had had a lingering attraction to Casey from high school. It had been nice, the sense of security that "romantic" attachment had provided. If she was pining over Casey being away, being a hero, and consequently, suffering as a wounded soldier, she didn't have to focus on the fact that she had fallen completely, helplessly, head over heels in love with her best friend. Her very female best friend. Yes, Casey was safe. And Jane clung to Casey as her safety vest as she was sinking into the dangerous abyss of loving Maura, vehemently, with every fiber of her being._

_If she were being honest with herself, it was a futile effort from the start. _

_Her attraction to Maura had been immediate. She had never been blind to it. You'd have to be blind not to notice Maura. It had started like any other crush. An ineffable and undeniable draw to the gorgeous doctor. As their friendship grew, so did her attraction to everything that made Maura so _Maura_. Her compassion. Her intelligence. Her drive. Her magnanimity. Her dedication. Her warmth. Her awkwardness. Her generosity. Her loyalty. And damn, if she wasn't wrapped up into the finest package possible. _

_To this day, Jane couldn't understand how you could know Dr. Maura Isles and not be in love with her. She was lost to Maura from the very start. _

_And if she were being honest with herself, she didn't want it any other way._

_There had been a time when she almost thought they could be. A time before the warehouse shooting. A time before she realized exactly how fragile a relationship could be. Initially, Jane hesitated to make them something more because she didn't know how Maura felt. It didn't take long, though, before Jane had her answer. Once she had opened herself to the possibility of Maura loving her back, Jane knew. She knows Maura. Jane knows. And you would have to be blind to miss how Maura felt about Jane. No, she knew Maura was in love with her, too. Now, she no longer hesitates to make them into something more. Now, she knows they can never be. Now, she knows exactly how much she has to lose. Ever since the warehouse shooting, Jane had promised herself that if she could just get Maura back into her life as her friend, that would be enough. But Maura being the unbelievably magnanimous human being that she is, came back into her life as her best friend. Still and stronger than before. And Jane had promised herself that she would never, ever do anything to jeopardize that again. A life without Maura was no life at all. _

_At first, Maura seemed to be of a similar sentiment. And yes, Jane knows that ultimately, Maura would rather just be friends than nothing at all. _

_But lately, it almost seems as though Maura doesn't find the idea of a "them" dangerous at all. It almost seems as though Maura thinks the idea of remaining just friends is more dangerous than crossing the previously un-crossable line. And that, more than anything, terrifies Jane and pushed her towards Casey._

_Yes, Casey was safe. But as Jane stood in the wreckage of the collapsed building, holding Maura's hand and looking into those green eyes, she realized that _safe_ was also cowardly. _

_And now, Jane was at a bit of a loss. She wants Maura, with everything she is. It was almost unbearable. They were walking a fine line between friends and more, occasionally stumbling. Occasionally intentionally tripping and falling, only for a moment, attempting to escape reality. And just as Jane would dare teeter towards the infinitely more pleasurable, more fulfilling side of that line, she would flash back to the look in Maura's eyes as she hovered over Doyle's body. And she shut down._

All it took to make her reconsider years of pent up emotion and self-discipline was a day like today. And the look in Maura's eyes right now.

Their relationship had evolved to a point where they didn't really need words in a time like this. They were so finely attuned to each other that no questions were asked; they instinctively knew what the other needed. As Maura looked up into her eyes, she knew. Tonight, they were going to test the line between friendship and more. Tonight, they both needed more. As they stood in the kitchen, Jane squeezed Maura's hand and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. Once she pulled away, Maura slowly opened her eyes. Her forehead crinkled and she gave a sad half smile as she slowly, carefully brought a hand up to cup Jane's cheek. She ran the pad of her thumb across Jane's bottom lip in an attempt to wipe off the smudge of soot left by her forehead. She repressed the urge to lean forward and capture that lip between her own, the urge to lick it clean and gently bite down and tug until Jane gave in and finally kissed her properly. Her breath caught in her chest when Jane grabbed hold of her wrist and placed a kiss to the pad of her thumb, and then the inside of her palm.

Jane pulled her out of her reverie when she quietly rasped "I'm gonna go grab a shower, okay?"

Maura nodded in response as Jane backed away towards the guest bedroom. She sat there, leaning against the counter, wondering if Jane would ever realize that ignoring this could potentially harm their relationship just as much as something like the warehouse shooting. Casey had been the first real threat. She knows why Jane clung to Casey. She understands. But what Jane didn't understand, or know, was how much it hurt to stand by and see the woman she loves fawning and pining over a man who couldn't offer her even half as much as she could. How much it hurt, that hollow ache, to know that Jane didn't love Casey like she loves Maura, and _knows_ how Maura loves her, yet she chooses to pursue Casey instead. And then to have that man treat the woman she loves the way he did, and have to pick up the pieces of her broken heart – their broken hearts – because he was too proud, too cowardly to see what he could have? And Maura could never tell her. She knows she has to wait for Jane to realize this on her own. And Maura could be patient because Jane…Jane would be more than worth it. She already is more than worth it.

She set about the kitchen to prepare a light dinner for when Jane was out of the shower. Thankfully, Angela had left perfectly proportioned leftovers in the freezer, so she didn't have to put much effort or thought into it. Once the containers were out and the plate was in the oven, Maura went up to her bathroom to take a much needed shower, followed by a hot bath.

Once the water ran clear after washing her hair for the third time, Jane shut off the water and exited the shower. She quickly toweled off and threw on a pair of gray sweats and a white tank top before she made her way down to the kitchen. It was then, as she walked into the kitchen to pull the heated leftovers out of the oven, that Jane realized she was home. Maura was her home. Maura, who kept her shampoo and soaps in the guest bathroom. Maura, who let her have a dresser filled with her things in the guest bedroom. Maura, who kept her beer in her fridge. Maura, who had a bed for Jo Friday in her living room, which the little pooch was currently sleeping in, and always had her food on hand. Maura, who knew she would be hungry and set the leftovers to be warmed by the time she finished showering. Maura, who never failed to tell her the truth and always, always stood by her side. It was times like these that overwhelmed her with her love for that woman; and she was absolutely bowled over by Maura's love for her.

* * *

Jane quietly knocked on Maura's bathroom door while balancing a tray with dinner, a glass of wine and a bottle of beer in her left hand. At Maura's barely audible 'come in', Jane toed the door open and tried to keep her breathing pattern somewhat normal.

Maura lay back in the bath, damp hair twisted up with loose tendrils falling to frame her face and starting to curl as they dried. Both arms rested on the sides of the tub as she softly smiled up at Jane. She returned her smile while passing Maura her glass of wine and silently both cursing and thanking her lucky stars for the scented bubbles that were miraculously covering Maura.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Maur."

Jane took a seat on the stool next to the tub, close to Maura's head. She twirled the pasta around her fork, with a bite of chicken, and shoveled it into her mouth. She hummed in appreciation of her Ma's excellent cooking skills.

"Did you eat while I showered?"

"No, I was hoping you would share."

She twirled a smaller amount of pasta around the fork, with a bite of broccoli at the end and lifted it towards her doctor. Jane was mesmerized as Maura leaned forward and slowly wrapped her lips around the fork and moaned her appreciation for the food. Jane's heartbeat spiked as she watched Maura's tongue peek out to catch a bit of sauce at the corner of her mouth. How does she make eating sexy?

"Good?"

"Yes. Your mother's cooking is always wonderful."

Her heart swelled as she thought of how wholly Maura has been accepted into her family. Maura's affection for her mother always warmed her heart, and her mother honestly couldn't be more pleased to finally have a doctor in the family, especially because it was Maura.

They continued in this fashion until the plate was cleared. They sat, sipping their beverages and enjoying each other's quiet company. At some point, Jane's arm had come to rest across the back of the tub, behind Maura's head. Her fingers had been gently toying with the slightly curled hair at the base of Maura's neck. It felt so natural, so soothing to do something as simple as twist the curls around her fingertips, and Maura clearly enjoyed it. Her eyes had closed and her head had tipped forward, a small smile curling those gorgeous lips.

Once their drinks were finished, Maura signaled for Jane to pass her towel. Jane stood, feeling rather bold, and held the overly plush towel up for Maura to step into. They locked eyes as Maura slowly rose from the water, rivulets and bubbles trailing over yoga toned curves and planes. She deserved an award for maintaining eye contact, but those eyes were so captivating. Maura's subtle smirk indicated she knew exactly where Jane's thoughts had been heading. But tonight, tonight was about comfort. Tonight was about feeling whole and safe; she could wait to push Jane's buttons another time. As she stepped into the towel, Jane carefully wrapped it around her and pulled her into an embrace. They held each other for minutes, or hours, reveling in the sensation of feeling so wholly at peace, at home, with another person.

Eventually, Jane broke the silence. "Can we watch SportsCenter for a little while?"

"Of course, Jane. I'll be down shortly."

Both were reluctant to separate, but once Jane had gone downstairs, Maura made her way over to the vanity. She examined her reflection as she took care of her hair, moisturized and momentarily debated putting a little make up on. No, Jane always seemed to be a little more flustered by her when she was fresh-faced. A little perfume, however, would be agreeable. She dabbed a bit on her wrists and just behind her ears, knowing Jane particularly loved this scent. She headed over to the closet, debating her sleepwear. She could opt for her usual silk pajamas, but ever since Casey had re-appeared in their lives, she had taken to wearing a silk nightgown in Jane's presence. Yes, it was daring and borderline inappropriate at times. But it was a much more fun way to remind Jane of what she could have, if only she would come to her senses. She settled on a silvery gray silk nightgown that fell to mid thigh, with a lace trim that accentuated her cleavage and clung to her waist. Yes, tonight was about comfort, warmth and safety. But that didn't mean she couldn't give Jane a nudge. With a smirk, she made her way downstairs to join Jane for SportsCenter.

Jane was sprawled out on the couch, left arm draped across the back, beer in hand, with one leg propped up against the back of the couch and the other resting on the coffee table. Maura didn't have the heart to reprimand her tonight. Instead, she chose to tap the leg that was resting against the back of the couch until Jane lowered it to the coffee table, and nestled herself into Jane's side. Jane raised an eyebrow, her eyes raking down Maura's frame and taking on an almost predatory look. She brought her arm down to rest along Maura's shoulders, reveling in the warmth that radiated through the silk material. Maura was impossibly warm, impossibly smooth and impossibly soft. She wanted nothing more than to get lost in this woman. She handed her beer off to Maura, who took a sip, set it on the coffee table and fully curled herself into Jane's side. She was constantly amazed at how someone so slim, someone who was all hard edges, could be so incredibly comfortable to cuddle up to. Jane's arm gradually drifted down to her waist, with her hand coming to a rest on her hip. Warmth radiated from Jane's hand throughout her entire body, and Maura wondered if it was not, in fact, possible for your heart to burst with happiness. Both sighed in contentment and drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Jane slowly awoke, back pressed firmly into the back of the couch, right arm bent and acting as Maura's pillow. She instantly flushed as she realized their intimate positioning. Her left hand had settled over Maura's midsection and was slowly rising and falling with each breath she took. As her eyes adjusted in the darkness, she noticed the scrap of silk that acted as a poor excuse for a strap on Maura's nightgown had somehow slid down her shoulder during her slumber. Her stomach pleasantly plummeted as she drank in the sight of Maura's smooth, bare shoulder and the newly exposed top of a luscious breast. God, the woman was mouthwatering. Jane blindly, yet carefully, felt across the back of the couch for a blanket to cover them with. She paused when she felt Maura stirring – too afraid to wake her and bring this dream to an end.

Maura was gently pulled from sleep as she felt Jane fidgeting behind her, and felt a loss of warmth as Jane turned slightly away to reach for something. She then realized just how intimately they were intertwined – Jane's arm crooked under her head, Jane's chest partially pressed into her back, their legs slightly tangled – and a slight thrill rushed through her, leaving her covered in goose bumps from head to toe as heat rushed to her core. She felt Jane drape a blanket over their legs and waists and then carefully settle back behind her, though regrettably, she left a little space between them. The sleep and arousal induced haze dared Maura to move closer. Body thrumming with awareness, she reached for the scarred palm that was currently resting at her hip and pulled a strong, thin arm around her and nestled their hands together between her breasts. She couldn't suppress the satisfied hum that escaped her lips as she brought her hips back, shimmying until she was fully pressed into her detective.

Jane froze, completely overwhelmed with the sensation of that gloriously rounded ass pressing back into her and that breathy little hum. Her body was no longer her own, now alight with arousal, she pulled Maura even closer and couldn't resist nuzzling the exposed neck. She slowly ghosted her nose and lips from the base of Maura's neck to the delicious smelling soft spot just under her ear – up, down, and up again for a second time – lingering to press a soft kiss just under her ear, before sighing and settling into golden waves for a peaceful night's rest.

Maura's breath caught as Jane nuzzled her neck, wetness gathering between her legs at a speed she couldn't fathom. She bit her lip, both praying the delicious torture would end before she moaned outright and made a fool of herself, and hoping that Jane would have noticed that she, too, was awake and more than receptive. Her arousal battled with the calm wash of comfort that came over her, being held by Jane with such conviction and caring. Ultimately, comfort won out as she drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the curtains, gently rousing the slumbering detective and doctor. They had shifted during the night, blanket all but forgotten, and Jane now rested flat on her back with one arm wrapped securely around Maura's waist – Maura now had her face buried in the crook of Jane's neck, with one leg slung over Jane's hips in a manner that could only be described as possessive, and a hand loosely holding the neck of Jane's tank top. Jane felt her heart and stomach clench simultaneously as she took in the sight of Maura curled around her so possessively, and a warm rush sent arousal pooling between her legs as she noticed just how far Maura's silky nightgown had ridden up. A seemingly endless plane of toned, creamy thigh was wedged between her own and it took all her might to resist grinding up.

Fuck.

She felt Maura stirring in her arms. Would she feel the heat radiating from her center as she woke?

Fuck.

Maura's lips were sliding against her neck as she roused, and fuck if her tongue hadn't just swiped against her neck as she wetted those pouty lips. Spontaneous human combustion? Very, very real.

Maura felt Jane tense, and felt her pulse throbbing beneath her lips. She barely resisted gently biting down on that pulse point, but she was far too weak to resist wetting her lips and sneaking a taste of her detective. God, the woman was delicious. She stretched, gently arching her back and pressing her hips further into Jane's – both quelling and stoking the ache she felt there. Another satisfied hum was loath to be repressed.

A breathy 'fuck' escaped Jane's lips. She had to put a stop to this now, before she completely lost control.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Maura smiled at the endearment. And that voice. She would give up half her shoeboxes to hear that voice, extra deep and raspy from sleep, every morning. Half her shoeboxes…who was she kidding? Her shoeboxes didn't stand a chance.

"Morning, Jane. Did you sleep well?"

Jane chuckled lightly. "Yeah, you?"

She hummed in response and lifted her head to ask "What time is it?"

Jane looked down into those sleepy hazel green eyes and momentarily forgot to breathe. Could anything be more beautiful? She looked down to her watch. It was a quarter after 9. "Too late to make it to morning yoga."

A sleepy pout overtook Maura's face. Oh. Something could be more beautiful. Jane suddenly wanted to take it back, to do anything to put a smile on her doctor's face, but morning yoga was out of the question. No, stretchy Maura working up a light sheen of sweat in clothing that left next to nothing to her already overactive imagination was beyond her realm of control this morning.

It was going to be another long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for your lovely comments! My recovery is going extremely well, and I have a few more chapters up my sleeve. Our favorite ladies spend some time in a batting cage in this chapter. I never played softball, so don't judge me too much for any mistakes I make. I actually had to Google "how to hold and swing a softball bat properly"...Laugh it up, I still am. **

**Disclaimers: Still own none of it, still wish Maura was mine.**

* * *

**Make You Feel My Love: Chapter 2**

Time has brought your heart to me.

* * *

"Jane?" she asks, tentatively from across the breakfast island in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Maur?"

"Can we do something different today. Something fun?"

"Sure. D'ya have something in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Something you like to do for fun?"

Instantly, Jane flashed back to Maura asking her to take her to the batting cages, but she was too busy being the world's biggest asshole at the time to even give the idea the consideration it deserved. The more she thought about it, the more Jane realized what a poor excuse she had been for a best friend lately. Her preoccupation with Casey had pushed Maura's troubles with her biological mother to the back burner. While she couldn't take all the blame for that, she could attribute a large portion of it to herself. And on top of pushing Maura's emotional needs to the side, she refused to let Maura play softball with her and the guys. She had pushed Maura to the side, just as her adoptive parents had all her life. Just as everyone else in her life had done, and just as she had sworn never to do. Maybe, just maybe, she could start to make it up to her.

"Yeah, Maur. I think I know just the thing."

Just like that, Maura's entire face lights up. That smile, those eyes, those dimples. God, those dimples. She puts the sun to shame, she really does. And Jane would do anything, _anything_, to make sure that smile stays on her face for as long as possible.

"Okay. Go put on something you can sweat in."

Somehow, that smile gets brighter just before she turns on her heel and rushes to her bedroom to change. Jane grins to herself, already wearing a pair of running tights and a baggy hoodie, and wondering if she could remember a time she wasn't in love with her best friend. It seemed as though she had loved Maura, been waiting for Maura, before she ever knew her.

A few minutes later, Maura came back into the kitchen wearing a pair of sinfully fitting yoga capris and one of Jane's old high school softball shirts. It all but hung from her petite frame, the ¾ length sleeves nearly reaching her wrists and the hem just covering her toned behind. Probably for the better, Jane mused. While the sight of the honey blonde in one of her favorite old shirts tugged at her heart, its most prominent effect was felt in the pit of her stomach and resulted in a pooling arousal between her legs. It was going to take every scrap of will power she had to behave herself today. If that ass was on display where they were going, she would have to beat the all teenaged boys back with a stick. She snorted. She'd much rather spend that time admiring her doctor and thinking of completely clichéd ways to cop a feel.

Maura grinned, putting those damned dimples on display again. "What? You don't like?" she asked with a slight shimmy, so reminiscent of that in her ransacked apartment all those years ago. A shimmy that says she already knows the answer to that question. No, she knows full well that Jane likes what she sees.

"No, Maura. You look..." Jane trailed off, unable to verbalize exactly how she felt Maura looked in that outfit. She huffed out a laugh and smiled brightly. "Come on, slugger. Let's go."

* * *

Nearly 45 minutes later, they arrived at Jane's favorite batting cages. Located just outside of Boston, it was a fairly quiet place at this time on a Sunday morning. It housed a mini golf course, batting cages, and a small concessions area. The essentials. She walked to the trunk of the cruiser, pulled her softball bag out and slung it over a shoulder. Side by side, they marched over to the batting cages.

"Alright, Maur. You ready for this?"

She smiled sweetly. She loved when Jane took on the role of teacher. Under all other circumstances, Jane had the patience of a hungry grizzly bear. But when it came to teaching Maura about sports, the detective's demeanor completely transformed. She was tolerant, kind and explained things to her carefully, without a single trace of irritation or condescension. Every time she got to see that side of Jane, she fell a little bit more in love.

"Ready."

"Okay. Safety first. Can't risk that big brain of yours taking a hit." She placed the helmet on the doctor's head made the necessary adjustments. Jane rested her hands on her shoulders, thumbs unconsciously making soothing circles. "Does that fit okay?"

Maura nodded in response. Jane turned to grab her own helmet and put it on. The honey blonde scrunched her eyebrows together, squinted her eyes and drew her lips into a no-nonsense line. "Jane, how's my matchface?"

Jane laughed outright, her broad smile crinkling around her bright brown eyes and her dimples on full display. Maura beamed in response. Her detective was in her element, and she was beyond gorgeous. "Gameface, Maur. It's perfect."

She handed Maura a pair of gloves and put her own pair on. She set about readying the cage, and then came to stand at Maura's side.

"See those metal rings at the back wall?" Maura's eyes followed to where Jane was pointing, and nodded.

"Yes."

"K, that's where the balls come from. See the black box behind the net? A light will come on to let you know when to expect pitches. Yellow is a warning so you can get positioned. When it turns red, it starts pitching."

Maura's face was pinched in concentration as she nodded her understanding.

"Okay. Let's see your grip."

She took the bat Jane handed her, and placed her hands as Jane had taught her all those months ago. Jane smiled as Maura placed her hands perfectly. "Good. The key is to grip with your fingers, not your palms."

"Fingers, not palms. Got it." Fingers and palms. Oh, lord.

"Now lets see your stance."

She assumed the position, her feet barely shoulder width apart, knees locked and her dominant arm trapped at her side. It was all wrong – she knew full well. She wasn't a genius for nothing. But getting her stance right the first time would deprive her of the opportunity to have Jane correct her.

"Close, Maur." She moved to stand just behind Maura. "Okay, you're gonna lift your right arm up like this," she gently raised Maura's right arm, "and you want to bend your knees a bit and keep your feet parallel to your shoulders." She gently nudged Maura's feet apart with her own, widening her stance, and set her hands on Maura's hips, pulling them slightly back and down.

"There. Now, stay loose and light. When you see the ball drop, lean back a bit and step forward as you swing. Finish with your hips towards the pitcher." She took the liberty of covering Maura's hands with her own so that they could take a few practice swings together. She loved having the opportunity to teach her genius something new, something that couldn't be learned from a book or a classroom. She was always amazed at the honey blonde's ability and eagerness to learn, whether it was about baseball facts or flesh eating bacteria. Maura resisted the urge to sink back into Jane's arms, and instead focused on getting her swing right. Once the brunette deemed her ready, she dropped the tokens in for Maura and stepped out of the cage.

"Okay, its ready for you. Go get 'em, tiger." Maura flashed her a dimpled grin before turning her attention to the back of the cage.

Jane stood just outside the cage, hands resting on the chain link as she gently coached and encouraged her best friend. Soon, Maura was swinging the bat like she'd been doing it for years. Jane allowed her mind drifted to Maura's biological mother and sister. She knew Maura wasn't ready to talk about her situation with Hope and Cailin yet. Underneath the hurt and rejection Maura felt, Jane knew there would be some resentment. But she was too kind, too generous, too concerned with the quality of life of a girl who wanted nothing to do with her to ever express those darker thoughts. Coming to the batting cages served the dual purposes of helping Maura with her swing and providing her a physical outlet for her repressed aggression. Soon, they would have to talk about this. But not today. Today, Maura wanted, needed, to escape. And Jane would help her do just that.

* * *

They spent a couple hours taking turns in the batting cage before the headed over to the concessions area for a quick lunch and then heading over for some mini-golf. They played 3 rounds, Maura's childlike glee and amusement at the various traps and obstacles never fading. As the light was fading, they decided to call it a day. They drove back to Maura's, still riding the high from their time. As they arrived home, Maura looked over at her with those laughing green eyes.

"Stay for dinner?"

As if she could ever say no. They sat there, smiling like fools still.

"Of course."

"I'll cook."

"My favorite."

"Don't let your mother hear you say that."

Jane released a throaty chuckle. "I won't. Let's go. I'm starved."

They walked to the door, arms slung around each other and only separated when they had to squeeze through the doorway.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. The guest bathroom should be ready for you."

"Thanks. See you in a bit."

* * *

Jane had taken her time in the shower, more than usual, and took extra care in getting dressed. She wasn't changing into anything fancy by any means, but she wanted to take the time to let the giddy buzz from earlier fade so she could gather her thoughts. She settled on a faded pair of jeans and a loose fitting black v-neck. Once she felt grounded, she walked into the kitchen to find Maura busily attending to a full stove – sauce beginning to simmer, water nearly at a full boil for pasta, and vegetables freshly chopped and ready to be steamed. She leaned in the doorway, time standing still as she watched the doctor move with an unassuming elegance. It was simple moments like this, when Maura wasn't putting forth any thought or effort into being the polished member of high society that she is, that Jane would inadvertently be swept away by her beauty and grace.

Make no mistake – Maura in couture was a sight to behold. Something that Jane was convinced at times belonged on display in the Louvre. But it was a casually dressed Maura that really got her blood pumping. She had dressed in a white cotton henley and dark wash jeans, jeans that were clearly made to be worn by Maura. Her honey blonde curls fell perfectly into place and were swept to one side as she focused on finely chopping the remaining ingredients for the sauce.

She had felt Jane watching her from the doorway. She did that, sometimes. Just silently observed her doing the most mundane of tasks. Arms crossed and dark brown eyes brewing more emotions than she could name. In those moments, Maura had learned not to ask what was on Jane's mind. She knew. She had learned to continue as she was, and revel in the detective's gaze that was an intoxicating blend of protectiveness and wonderment. She loved when Jane would watch her like this. She positively ached for everything Jane was, longing for all of her strength and untamed passion to be directed and solely focused on her.

The detective's body finally moved of its own accord, drawn to the vision in front of her. She settled a hair's breadth away from the doctor and placed her hands in the dip of Maura's waist and inhaled deeply, relishing the light and sophisticated scent made up of Maura's shampoo and perfume.

"Smells nice." She was referring to Maura, of course. And nice was an understatement. Divine would be more accurate.

Maura hummed in agreement. "It'll be ready in a few minutes." She was constantly in awe of the pull Jane had on her. Everything about her was fierce – her innate drive to protect, her loyalty, her wit, her love. Jane had no "low" setting. When Jane did something, she threw herself into it with a ferocity that left Maura reeling. To be loved by someone like that was absolutely humbling, and so completely, utterly enthralling. As the heat from the brunette's body and her possessive touch held her captive, Maura's thoughts were driven to what it would be like to have Jane's love physically manifest itself. She bit her lip, and turned to look into those deep brown eyes that she had come to love so much.

As Maura turned slightly in her arms, carefully raising the sauce spoon with one hand cupped underneath, the detective wondered what had she done so right in her life to deserve this woman. She gently kept her right hand positioned at Maura's waist and brought her left up to steady Maura's wrist as she taste tested the sauce. It was delicious, and she said as much. Then Maura smiled that smile that Jane knew was reserved just for her – that close-lipped smile that radiated her amusement, her deep-seated affection and adoration, and her utter delight in pleasing Jane; that smile that was accented by the deepest dimples, that smile that was just so _loving_ she thought she could burst. Jane felt herself go weak in the knees every time she was on the receiving end of that smile. She couldn't help but grin back stupidly as Maura returned to the sauce.

Her left hand came back down to rest in the dip at Maura's waist as she stepped more fully into Maura's space, pulling flush against her back. She rested her chin on the honey blonde's shoulder, nestling happily into the silky curls. They swayed together slightly as Maura continued to stir the sauce and checked the pasta. She let her hands drift down to Maura's perfectly rounded hips as she marveled at how completely content she was to be in this moment. How everything in her life, all the pain, all the suffering, all the longing and insecurity somehow led to this beautiful, simple moment of domesticity with her best friend. Her incredibly beautiful, in all senses of the word, best friend. The woman she was increasingly losing all will to resist.

"Where did you learn to cook so good?" Jane husked into Maura's ear. Her voice had deepened even further, betraying the weight of her thoughts. She watched with a flush of pleasure as she noticed Maura's reaction to her voice so close to her ear. It would be so easy to dip her head a little further and nibble that earlobe. But no, she had to draw the line somewhere today.

The doctor took a steadying breath. The whisper of Jane's breath against her ear, combined with the warmth of that lithe body pressed into her backside and those hands, God, those hands, resting decidedly not so innocuously at her hips. It was threatening to drive her to the brink. "Well, Jane. I cook well."

"Your modesty, Dr. Isles, is humbling. But that doesn't answer my question."

"I'll answer your question when you phrase it properly." Logically, she knew it was impossible to hear Jane's eyes roll back into her head. Regardless, the eye rolling was loud and clear.

She was sure to let out an annoyed huff to accompany her eye rolling at Maura's (somewhat) endearing insistence of using proper grammar. Maura, it would seem, was feeling feisty tonight. She tightened her grip on those hips, momentarily allowing herself to indulge in a fantasy where this argument ended very differently.

"_Fine,_ _Maura_, where did you learn to cook so well?" The slight growl that accompanied the way Jane said her name sent a thrill down her spine. She leaned fully into Jane's embrace, every inch of her skin tingling with desire and a need to keep pushing the brunette's buttons so she would be treated to that growl once more. She portioned out the pasta, broke it in half and dropped it into the now boiling water.

"You're a decorated detective, Jane. Surely you could figure this out on your own."

"Answer the question, Maura, or I'm feeding your turtle dandelion leaves and strawberry fruit snacks."

Maura turned sharply in her arms, one perfectly sculpted brow raised and pouty lips pursed. "Tortoise." Jane grinned, those playful dimples flashing as she poked Maura in the side. "Come on. Share."

She sighed as she acquiesced. "I learned while I was in France. Food is an integral part of the culture, there. An art form in itself. During the summers, I enrolled in culinary classes. I came to love it – the calming effect of preparing ingredients, the beauty of creating something exquisite from simple ingredients, the ability a well-cooked meal has to bring people together…" She trailed off wistfully as she stirred the pasta. She leaned further into Jane's embrace as she said "I always hoped I'd have someone to cook for someday."

Jane smiled as her heart clenched. For what felt like the millionth time that day, she thanked the Gods above that she was that someone. "Lucky for you, you landed yourself a hot-blooded Italian for a best friend."

"Yes, lucky me. It's incredibly fortunate that I have a trust fund, considering what it costs to feed you."

Fiesty _and _sassy tonight. She was going to have to bring that down a notch. She snaked her hands down and forward, just underneath the soft cotton of that henley, and curled her fingers around the honey blonde's hipbones. The skin there was buttery smooth and warm, and she could feet the faint thud of a pulse beneath her fingertips. Jane turned and lowered her mouth so that her lips brushed over the shell of Maura's ear as she spoke. "I can't help that I have an insatiable appetite." She gave those hipbones a squeeze and pulled that gorgeously firm, denim-clad ass into her own hips. "Ready yet?"

All the air in Maura's lungs rushed out in an instant, the innuendo bowling her over; the firm grip of those hands on her hips and their proximity to where her desperate want was localized.

"Yes" she breathed out.

God yes, was she ever ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: FYI I'm not going into any detail with anything even resembling casework. I don't have the mental capacity or patience to fabricate a case or any situation that isn't Rizzles. Also, I tried to describe that stupid thing Maura/Sasha does with her shoulder, you know when she's all "But it's a 1994 chateau de lsa;dflaksdjfalsdfkjadskf" in 2x12 and I just ugh. I tried. I can't get over how sexy it is enough to even try to describe it. So…sorry in advance?**

* * *

**Make You Feel My Love: Chapter 3**

Like a flower waiting to bloom.

* * *

_She snaked her hands down and forward, just underneath the soft cotton of that henley, and curled her fingers around the honey blonde's hipbones. The skin there was buttery smooth and warm, and she could feel the faint thud of a pulse beneath her fingertips. Jane turned and lowered her mouth so that her lips brushed over the shell of Maura's ear as she spoke. "I can't help that I have an insatiable appetite." She gave those hipbones a squeeze and pulled that gorgeously firm, denim-clad ass into her own hips. "Ready yet?"_

_All the air in Maura's lungs rushed out in an instant, the innuendo bowling her over; the firm grip of those hands on her hips and their proximity to where her desperate want was localized. _

"_Yes" she breathed out. _

_God yes, was she ever ready._

"Yes, dinner is," another shaky breath, "rea…ready." She stammered, trying to cover her body's readiness with the fact that dinner was now ready to be served. Only Jane Rizzoli had the power to turn the ever-composed Dr. Maura Isles into a stuttering puddle of want. It seemed she wasn't pushing buttons tonight. No, tonight it seemed she was playing with fire.

"Could you set the table, please?" She needed space. She needed air. She needed to compose herself if she was going to survive the evening. Well, what she _really _needed was that maddeningly sexy raven-haired beauty to finally ravish her, to finally dismantle her in every delicious way possible. Since that was, tragically, not an option, she needed Jane to back off. As sinfully delightful as her teasing was, they were locked into a holding pattern that Jane had set herself. It was unfair of her, knowing how Maura felt, to push the boundaries and expect Maura to keep them from going too far. She refused to acknowledge the possibility that maybe, just maybe, Jane was starting to come to her senses. In all her years of self-preservation, she had learned better than to get her hopes up.

"Sure." She pressed a swift kiss to Maura's temple and backed away to start setting the table. She was pushing her luck tonight. She could sense that Maura was getting more impatient. They both were. On nights like this, when they fit together so seamlessly, it was hard to remember why she still insisted they could never be more. Clearly, they already were so much more than friends. The way they relied on one another, the way they came together, combining two polar opposites and somehow melding into something so incredibly strong and beautiful, the way they always, always came back to each other. They've already been through so much together. More horrifying things than any relationship could reasonably be expected to survive.

Yet here they are.

Watching Maura cook a small, simple dinner for them and holding her so intimately, so casually, steeled her resolve. She wasn't ready to do anything about it tonight. But now, she no longer saw reason to resist the pull to take the next step. Now, having that relationship with Maura wasn't a fantasy. It wasn't a deeply coveted wish, buried away by fear and a false sense of nobility.

It was inevitable.

* * *

Dinner itself passed without much excitement. After dinner, they settled in for another quiet evening together before they started work again tomorrow. Jane had sprawled out on the couch again and Maura couldn't help but marvel at the way Jane looked and felt so at home there. She was watching some sporting event, propped up in one corner, so similarly to the night before. One leg bent and resting along the back of the couch, the other resting on the coffee table. Her left arm was once again draped across the back of the couch, and her right arm lay on the arm of the couch, holding a freshly opened beer. Her black v-neck looked so soft and inviting as it moved across strong shoulders as Jane took a sip of her beer.

Maura refilled her wine glass and picked up a copy of the medical journal she had been meaning to read but had left neglected as of late in favor of researching Casey's condition for Jane. A small wave of jealousy and possessiveness washed over her with that thought, and when she went to join her detective on the couch, she opted to settle herself right between those gloriously long legs. She leaned back against Jane, resting the back of her head in the crook of Jane's shoulder.

She had sensed a change in Jane's demeanor as they sat down to dinner. Based on previous experience, she recognized this as Jane putting the walls back up before they returned to the real world. Reinstating the boundaries of their relationship. Reminding them of reality. So with Jane's mood change, she half expected the brunette to make some sarcastic remark about her presumptive positioning, to deflect this type of intimate behavior and enforce the limits they had all but forgotten about this weekend.

But she didn't.

Instead, she lifted her leg from the coffee table up to rest on the couch, effectively cradling Maura between her thighs, and brought her arm down from the back of the couch, now draping it across the doctor's chest and leaving her hand to gently cup her right hip. It felt so natural and instinctual, to be held like this by Jane. Feeling incredibly content, she turned her attention to the medical journal in her hands and tried, somewhat in vain, to read.

Jane's demeanor had changed, yes. And as they lay together, Maura realized they had broken their holding pattern. It was a waiting game now.

This realization warmed her head to toe, and it became increasingly difficult to concentrate on the article she was reading. With every breath she took, her breasts brushed against the underside of Jane's arm, creating the most delicious friction, tightening her nipples. Due to their positioning, their breathing patterns had synced, chests rising and falling together. It was a heady sensation, mixing familiarity and arousal. When Jane's thumb slowly began tracing nonsense patterns on her exposed hip, she was lost.

Cradling the honey blonde as she was, Jane was drowning in warmth. Her heart was full of tenderness and love for this woman, tinged with a desire to demonstrate her affections. Unconsciously, her thumb had starting rubbing along Maura's hip, slowly lifting the henley away, until it had sneaked its way underneath her shirt for the second time that night. The rest of her fingers soon joined in the quest of gently teasing Maura's skin. She vaguely remembered Maura mentioning something about the number of nerve receptors in fingertips, and had the fleeting thought that if she could feel Maura's silky warm skin beneath her fingertips any more thoroughly, she would surely go insane. She already couldn't process what she was currently feeling beyond the singular, pounding thought of _more_, rushing through her veins with each beat of her heart.

She glanced at the clock, noting the time. It was getting late, and she needed to go home before work tomorrow – only because she didn't have any work clothes left at Maura's. That, and it would probably be wise to put some distance between herself and the gorgeous woman in her arms before she jumped the gun.

"I should probably head home soon." She rumbled into Maura's ear, her tone indicating it was the last thing she wanted to do.

Laying together as they were, Maura could feel every vibration from that intoxicating voice. She wanted to turn into Jane and stretch like a cat in the sun, luxuriating and rolling in the warmth that was her love.

With disapproving hum, she asked "Do you have to?"

She snorted in response. "Only if I don't want to go to work naked."

Perish the thought. "You could wear something of mine…"

She laughed, and Maura instantly knew she needed to be able to feel that laugh rumble through her body like that every day for the rest of her life. She turned to meet the laughing brown eyes she loved so dearly.

"I have a strapless navy blue McQueen that would look divine on you."

"No, Maura. Just…no." Maura was getting that mischievous twinkle in her eye, and her face was starting to light up with an enthusiasm that could only come with her passion for fashion. If she didn't put a stop to this soon, she knew those persuasive green eyes would have her wearing a dress to work tomorrow.

"But Jane, the color would complement your palette perfectly, and strapless dresses were just _made_ for your body type. Your long bones –"

"There's nowhere to put my gun, Dr. Fashion. No."

"You found somewhere to put it when you were working Vice."

Shit. "Those weren't designer dresses."

"The superiority of the design and materials used has nothing to do with the overall form or function. A dress is a dress; you could find somewhere in a McQueen just as eas -"

"I'm not wearing the dress, Maura!"

"Fine. If you won't wear the dress, I'll take you by your apartment in the morning. But only if you go to Newbury Street with me next weekend." She finished with a small smirk and a knowing glint in her eye. She'd won.

Jane's face contorted into confusion, with a hint fear flitting across her eyes. How did she do that? She walks right into that damn trap, every time.

With a growl, she conceded. "Fine, but I'm only agreeing because I'm too comfortable to move right now and there's another inning left."

The honey blonde beamed and snuggled back into the detective. "Wonderful. We can even get something from that little ice cream shop you love so much. Ben and Larry's?"

"Jerry's, Maur. And we better." She turned her attention back to the game for a few minutes until Maura started lightly running her nails up and down the arm Jane had draped across her. It was distracting enough, feeling those gorgeous mounds against her arm, warm, soft and rising and falling with each breath she took. But as Maura was slowly, skillfully, absentmindedly raising gooseflesh on her arm, she knew she'd have agreed to go Newbury Street without the promise of Ben and Jerry's or the imminent threat of wearing a dress to work. She'd do anything to please the woman in her arms. And she'd bend over ass backwards to find out what else those incredibly talented hands could do.

* * *

The workweek passed fairly quickly without too much fuss. No murders, but they did have a few suspicious deaths to investigate. They didn't get to see much of each other during the week as suspicious deaths meant more work for Maura and her minions than it did for Jane. Apparently, though, now that Jane had given up her will to resist the stunning doctor, she'd also given up any hint of being suave. On Thursday, she managed to spill her entire cup of coffee on herself. She blamed Frankie for it. He had, after all, left the box of files on the floor next to her desk that she tripped over. She failed to own up to the real reason she tripped over that box, which was the sight of Maura walking into the bullpen in some clingy red number with borderline indecent cleavage and Jane's favorite pair of heels – a nude pair of stilettos. Louboutin's, she had learned.

God, she was so out of her league here.

* * *

Saturday morning arrived and started with Jane literally bending over ass backwards in Maura's torturous hot yoga class. She grumbled the whole time, but she really did enjoy the class. More importantly, there was no way in hell she'd let Maura go to those classes alone. Not when she looks like she does and bends the way she does and smiles the way she smiles and smells like heaven. Someone had to keep their eye on that pervy instructor and that other pervy looking guy in the back of the class and…everyone else that was there. Never mind the fact that she was, more or less, one of those pervs.

After yoga they went for a quick lunch, showered and changed for a day of shopping. Well, Maura dressed for a day of shopping. Jane dressed for a day of carrying bags and following Maura around like a puppy. She opted for a pair of black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a gray v-neck and faded black leather jacket. She felt her jaw go slack when Maura sauntered in to the living room wearing a fairly modest navy blue dress that fell just above the knee and was cinched at the waist with a skinny black belt. The shiny 4-inch black stilettos made her breath hitch, but it was the 7-inch slit up the back of the dress that made her heart stop and start again, suddenly threatening to pound straight out of her chest.

Jane stood and struggled to find her voice. "Ready to go?" She watched as the doctor's gaze traveled her frame from head to toe, taking in her appearance with a zeal that Jane couldn't quite wrap her mind around. She finally made eye contact, her hazel eyes having visibly darkened.

"Ready. I promise I'll go easy on you." There was a wicked glint in her eye and quirk in her smile that gave Jane the distinct impression that nothing about this shopping trip was going to be easy.

* * *

"Maura, you get in and out of dresses like these by yourself every day. Why do you need me to stand here and be your personal zipper-upper?" She didn't attempt to hide her exasperation. She'd zipped Maura in and out of countless dresses in the last 45 minutes. It was absolute, pure and unadulterated torture. Maura was toying with her, which she probably deserved for the stunts she pulled last weekend. But she was at the end of her rope, and there was no way she was going to take the next step by attacking Maura like a sex-crazed fiend in the back of Chanel. She deserved better.

_They had been in Chanel for 2 hours and the honey blonde had picked out almost every single article of clothing to try on. _

"_Really? I thought you said you were going easy today. Easy does not equal trying on the whole damned store, Maura." The detective's thinly veiled annoyance was making itself more pronounced. "I'm starting to get hungry."_

"_We've only been shopping for 2 hours, Jane. You ate less than 3 hours ago. You're fine."_

"_Mauraaaaa." She whined. Actually pouted a little bit. She wasn't proud of it, but her feet were starting to hurt and she really was hungry. Maura figured she was about 7 minutes away from a foot stomping worthy of a grumpy toddler. They were now sequestered away in a private fitting area, and the doctor was struck with an idea. _

"_Alright, we'll go for ice cream after this. If you help me, it'll go faster. Okay?"_

_Jane seemed appeased. "Okay. What do you want me to do?"_

"_Unzip me." She stated with a slight roll of her shoulders and a devious smile. She was extremely pleased to find that the command left Jane just as, if not more, flustered than the first time she gave it. _

"_Really? Can't I just…fold something?" Her face heated up. She desperately wanted to help Maura with every single aspect of getting her out of those clothes. After hot yoga this morning, she'd been completely on edge and rethinking this whole "not jumping the gun" thing. But this…this was dangerous. And judging by that little smile Maura was wearing…this was also challenge. And Jane Rizzoli did not back down from a challenge. _

_The only response she got was Maura narrowing her eyes and dipping her chin, just slightly down and to the side. The honey blonde slowly turned her back to Jane and crossed her arms, waiting to be unzipped._

_The detective let out a disbelieving huff before standing and swaggering over to where Maura was waiting. "And you call me the bossy one." She teased lightly as she gently brushed honey blonde curls to the side, being sure to slowly, lightly drag her finger nails across the back of Maura's neck. She watched, satisfied to see a slight shiver run across her skin. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she reached for the clasp at the top of the dress. As she started the zipper, she felt Maura's breathing hitch. She held the zip between the thumb and forefinger of her left hand, and trailed the tips of her middle and ring fingers of her right hand along the newly exposed skin. Maura never thought the sound of a zipper could be so erotic, but combined with Jane's touch, the sound left her panting and steadily ruining her panties. _

_As Jane's fingertips reached the small of her back, they were both flushed and breathless. She let her fingertips just barely graze the tops of navy blue lace trimmed panties before Maura turned to meet Jane's eyes. The doctor's lips were slightly parted, hazel green eyes dark and searching her detective's face. Jane's jaw was clenched as she breathed harshly through her nose, eyes absolutely predatory. She watched as Maura's eyes settled on her lips and returned to meet her eyes. She swallowed and asked "Which dress first?"_

"I do it by myself because I have no other choice. But you're here, and it's much better." With a small purse to her lips with that last word, she arched one perfectly sculpted brow, tilted her head to the side and just barely raised a shoulder. As her shoulder lowered, an impish and all too inviting smile spread across her lips. That subtle move was nearly Jane's undoing. It was so alluring, so seductive, she hadn't noticed that she had closed the gap between them. She reached a finger up to toy with the neckline of the latest dress when a sharp knock at the fitting room door snapped them out of their trance.

"How is everything fitting, Ms. Isles?"

She cleared her throat. "Very well, thank you." Jane had stepped away to start sorting the hoard of dresses, skirts and blouses into 'yes, no and maybe' and disappointment swooped through her.

They were close – so close she could taste it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Does anyone else hear 'turtle' and automatically correct it to 'tortoise' in their head? Reviews are gorgeous, let me know what you think. I hope you're all having a lovely day, my fellow Rizzlers. **

* * *

**Make You Feel My Love: Chapter 4**

Look at the stars, look how they shine for you.

* * *

The late fall air was crisp and starting to bite as 3AM rolled around. The call from dispatch had come in at 1:15 and they'd already been at the crime scene for an hour and half. Another body discovered in the park on the outskirts of Boston. Crime scene techs were milling about and Jane's job, for the moment, was done. She couldn't do much until Maura and her minions gave her something to go on. She took a minute to gaze up at the stars before she sat back against the hood of her cruiser and sipped her coffee as she watched Maura at work.

Maura in Chief Medical Examiner mode was a sight to behold. It was what had initially drawn Jane to her on a more meaningful level, and it was something Jane took the opportunity to observe every chance she got. Dr. Maura Isles commanded attention the moment she stepped foot onto a crime scene – much like she did anywhere else – but at a crime scene, she had a purposeful stride that was regal in its inherent authority. It was easy to see why her nickname likened her to royalty.

The medical examiner was currently kneeling next to the body, and there was something so endearingly sexy about seeing her there in full power geek mode with her tailored pants tucked into rubber boots. She was high society, yet here she was, kneeling in the mud at 3:00 in the morning like the rest of them. Jane had once struggled with Maura's money and her high-class friends; she didn't see why someone like that would "slum it" with the police department. But that was before she really observed Maura at work. Sure, she had watched _Dr. Isles_ work dozens of times – watched her go through the motions, because all she cared about getting was results. After the Fairfield case, though, she stopped and truly observed _Maura_ at work. And now, she didn't know how she ever missed that look in her eyes. That look that exuded a vehement search for justice and an unfaltering compassion for the dead.

That fire and that regality…the fact that she could be a socialite, travelling the world on a yacht and sipping $100 glasses of champagne and doing whatever else filthy rich people with nothing to do…do, but instead she chose to be here, and did this job with such a passion – it was just so fucking admirable. Jane could look back now and see that she started to fall in love with Maura the moment she had come to that understanding.

Watching her work tonight, Jane was reminded of one of the million reasons she fell in love with her best friend. Her gaze returned to the stars again. If she were inclined to such poetic notions, she would say that there was a star in the sky for each and every thing she loved about Maura. And as time passed and the seasons changed, the night sky changed and revealed new stars and new patterns, much like each day revealed new things about Maura to fall in love with.

This woman deserves the world.

* * *

The case monopolized most of their time over the next three weeks and put a halt in the progress they had been making in their personal relationship. They caught a break in the case late Friday night and made an arrest. As since they had to wait for the crime lab to confirm their findings over the weekend, they had their first Saturday night free in nearly a month. Everyone was getting together at the Robber for dinner and a night of hard earned drinking.

Jane had gone home early Saturday morning and gracelessly passed out on her bed in attempt to close the gap between exhaustion and plain old fatigue. She roused around 4:00 for a shower and deliberated her outfit choice for the evening. Normally she didn't give a flying fuck and would have gone in her work clothes, but it was the first chance she would have to spend time with Maura in a non-work environment in what felt like years, and she wanted to look nice. She chose a dark wash pair of skinny jeans and a sheer white chiffon button down Maura had bought for her awhile back.

At just a little after 5:00 she let herself into Maura's house. She could hear the shower was still running, so she got comfortable on the couch and turned on the TV. A few minutes later she heard the water shut off and tried her damndest not to envision the state of undress the honey blonde was in.

Maura stepped out of the shower with barely contained excitement at the prospect of spending the evening with Jane and their friends. She and Jane had barely spent any quality time together in the last few weeks, and the dull ache in her chest that indicated that time apart would soon be alleviated. She could hear the faint echoes of her TV downstairs and her heart leapt in anticipation, knowing Jane was downstairs. She stepped into her closet and put on her lavender silk robe. With a smirk, she opened her underwear drawer and considered her options. Choice made, she shimmied into the scrap of silk and lace that passed for panties before heading back to the bathroom to do her hair. She only had the patience to do her hair and about half of her make up before she went down to check in on the brunette.

Jane heard Maura approaching and unconsciously rose to greet her. She was a vision in that robe with her hair freshly curled. She was had a wide smile plastered on her face, which Jane returned in equal parts.

"Hey." She smiled slowly and so sweetly as Jane leaned down to wrap her arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. It was amazing how something so simple could be so satisfying. They stood there for minutes, just holding one another and marveling at how effortlessly they fit together, like two halves of a whole.

They slowly pulled apart and made eye contact. "Hi." Maura finally vocalized, feeling significantly less eloquent now that those intense brown eyes were searching her own and those strong hands were slowly running up and down her sides. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. "I'm almost ready. I just wanted to come down to see how you were doing."

"You just wanted to make sure I wasn't trying to get Bass to eat pickles again." She teased, remembering the last time she had been left to her own devices while Maura took hours to get ready for the evening.

Maura chuckled and stretched her arms behind her detective's neck. Jane's thumbs were slowly working their way upwards once again, brushing broad circles along her ribcage. Her nipples had hardened almost immediately, the silk whispering across them in the most delightful way. All thoughts regarding conversation flew from her mind as she felt those thumbs brush along the underside of her breasts before Jane lowered her hands to the small of Maura's back and pulled her close again. She placed a sweet kiss to Maura's forehead and mumbled "I missed you." against the skin there.

"I missed you, too." She breathed out somewhere in the vicinity of Jane's collarbone. Her heart filled with affection for this maddening woman.

The warm rush of Maura's breath across her collarbone raised her arousal even further, her hands still almost numb with it after not-so-accidentally copping a feel. She felt the honey blonde dip her head just slightly, and then felt the hot press of soft lips just under that collarbone. Maura pulled back slightly to meet Jane's eyes, which were now borderline feral. Her breathing was shallow, much like her own, and her lips were parted.

"I'll just go change and put the final touches on my make up and I'll be ready to go."

Jane nodded and watched as Maura walked away with an extra sway in her hips.

* * *

20 minutes later, Jane was scrambling to pick her jaw up off the floor when the honey blonde sashayed back into the living room wearing a silky leopard print top that scooped down, revealing the most tantalizing view of those gorgeous breasts. As her eyes continued downwards, the blouse was smartly tucked into one of Jane's biggest weaknesses – that leather skirt. She'd only worn it a handful of times, but each time it reduced Jane to a hopeless puddle of want. The slit in the back was dangerously high, each step offering her a tantalizing peak at a creamy inner thigh. That skirt narrowed all of Jane's mental capacity to one singular desire: to place her palm on the inside of one of those knees and slowly run her hand up. She was so focused on it, had imagined running her palms along the insides of those thighs so many times she could almost feel it, her palms ached for it. She slowly flexed her hands and clenched them into fists and let her eyes finish their trek down to the 4 and ¾ -inch black suede platform pumps that finished the outfit. Heat rushed south and gathered between her legs, her center lightly clenching with the overall effect of the outfit.

She brought her eyes back up to Maura's face, which held an extremely self-satisfied smile. Those hazel green eyes were dancing as her smile slowly spread into something far from innocent. Jane's attention flicked back down to that leopard print top and recalled Maura's penchant for coordinating and matching. She was almost certain that top was not the only place she would find animal print on the honey blonde, were she to go looking.

Jane felt her inner animal roar with approval.

Maura turned her attention from Jane's almost lecherous gaze, her body settling into a pleasant hum of arousal. "You're wearing the blouse I bought you." Her smile broadened, and those adorable dimples made their presence known. Jane loved putting that smile on her face.

"Yeah." Her face softened as a warm smile spread, leaving Maura feeling a little weak. Jane in white had always been one of Maura's favorites. It contrasted so beautifully with her olive skin and dark features. The loose fit and flow of the shirt seemed to accentuate her lean strength; barely concealing the well-harnessed physical power she knew lay beneath. She moved with a cat-like grace and carried an air of dominance around her, making the honey blonde feel for all the world like the prey to Jane's prowl. She couldn't resist reaching out – her fingertips brushed against Jane's elbow as she leisurely ran her hand along the sinewy upper arm and shoulder, then lightly ran the pad of her middle finger along a prominent collar bone and down the center of her chest to brush against the slight swell of a breast and the teasing freckle that lay there. Yes, dressed in white, her detective was positively delectable.

"It fits you well." Her voice had lowered considerably, and based on her tone, it was clear that she would much rather see how well it fit the floor next to her bed. She placed her hands on Jane's upper chest, fingertips delicately toying with those collarbones.

"You have good taste." Her eyes flicked to the doctor's mouth as she licked her lips, her hands coming to rest at Maura's waist, pulling her imperceptibly closer. "You're dressed like you're feeling a little wild tonight, Dr. Isles. Am I gonna have to keep my eye on you?"

Eyes, hands, arms, legs, entire body. All of it, please.

"You tell me, Detective." Maura Isles and coy was a deadly combination.

"I think I'll bring the handcuffs," she said with a sly grin, "just in case."

* * *

They arrived at the Robber just after 7 and joined Frost, Frankie, Korsak and Angela in their usual booth. They enjoyed their dinners and ordered another round of drinks. As the night wore on, conversation flowed freely and the laughter boisterous. The Robber gradually shifted from restaurant to bar, music growing louder and lights dimming. Maura's left hand had come to a rest on Jane's knee during dinner and had been steadily grazing higher ever since. It was currently resting just higher than mid thigh, her fingertips gently playing with the inseam of the jeans. Jane was throbbing wet and her legs had unconsciously spread, silently encouraging that skilled hand onwards and upwards. Jesus, this woman was going to be the death of her.

Jane's right arm had found its way across the top of the booth, along Maura's shoulders. Sometime during her third beer, she caught herself quietly toying with the ends of honey blonde curls. Her hair was impossibly soft – she wrapped a curl around her index finger as she imagined just how much softer it would feel if it were trailing down her naked abdomen.

Maura felt a slight tug on her hair and turned to the source. Jane's dark eyes were unfocused; gazing at the curl wrapped snugly around her finger. When Maura turned, those dark eyes refocused on her own with a primal gleam before slowly meandering down to her mouth. The honey blonde licked her lips in explicit invitation. She gave a firm squeeze to the powerful thigh beneath her hand, which was fairly quivering with restraint. Jane could feel a growl building in the center of her chest, the desire to claim this woman becoming overwhelming.

There was a sharp kick to her shin and her head snapped up to look at her mother and Korsak, both looking at them all too knowingly. Angela could barely contain a laugh as she said "Barry has been trying to get your attention for the last 2 minutes."

Bit by bit, Jane pulled herself out of her Maura-haze and looked over to Frost, who, sure enough, was waving at her from across the bar next to a pool table while Frankie set the rack. He gestured for them to come over.

"Thanks, Ma." She turned back to Maura. "C'mon, Maur. Let's go shoot some pool with Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

They exited the booth, Jane getting a fantastic, tortuous view up the slit of that skirt. Maura bent over slightly to adjust her skirt before moving to allow Jane out. A small groan slipped out of the brunette as she swore she just caught a glimpse of the curved underside of that perfect ass.

"Fuck." Oh shit. Did she say that out loud?

"What, Jane?" Maura turned in mock confusion, fairly positive she'd heard correctly.

"Another round?"

"But you haven't finished your beer yet." Her face crinkled adorably into concern and confusion. Jane's gaze flicked briefly to that heavily freckled chest.

"That's not important. Another chalky cabernet for you?"

"Vodka cranberry, please."

"Coming right up. I'll meet you over there."

In hindsight, she should have known better than to let Maura wander over there on her own. As she stood at the bar waiting on the drinks, she tracked the honey blonde's movements through the crowd. It was a habit she had developed years ago and probably couldn't break if she tried. Maura attracted attention no matter where she was and no matter what she was doing, let alone what she was wearing. She had it – that alluring beauty that was radiant and enthralling – and she owned it. So Jane wasn't surprised when she saw someone grab the doctor's wrist to halt her forward progress. Jane's grip on the bar tightened. She would stay calm. She would not put on a jealous, over protective shit show.

The honey blonde smiled politely and made conversation with the man. Robert, was his name. He was relatively good looking. A banker. Sharply dressed. A man who, until recently, she would have let buy her a drink and perhaps take her out to dinner. But as she glanced back at the bar and met intense brown eyes, their ownership clear, she could only politely excuse herself after a few moments to continue towards Frost and Frankie.

Jane's grip on the bar loosened and the drinks arrived. Her nerves starting to frazzle, she ordered 2 shots of SoCo and lime and took them in succession. Nerves feeling somewhat calmed, she headed over to Maura and the guys with their drinks.

Frost was in the process of demonstrating to Maura how to properly hold a cue and line up a shot. She had an intense look of concentration as she leaned over the table, one hip dropped slightly. In those shoes, her calves flexed deliciously with the movement and the back of that skirt became indecent. The brunette circled around the table, and nothing could have prepared her for the sight of the honey blonde leaning forward, focusing on lining up the shot in front of her. With one sculpted brow raised and lips slightly parted, she looked up to see Jane's eyes drawn unquestionably lower than her own. The generous cut of the leopard print blouse dipped low, even lower as Maura bent down, allowing Jane (and anyone in her general vicinity) a perfect view down Maura's shirt, the outline of her bra clearly visible. Jane swallowed roughly and met Maura's eye. Maura took her practice shot and sunk the 2-ball in the corner pocket. She grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"Dibs on the Doc!" Frost shouted. He grinned at Jane. Maura wasn't half bad for this being her first time; but her real asset would be, well, her assets. Jane, a pool shark on any other night, was quite obviously distracted tonight, which meant if the Doc was on his team, they were sure to win.

Halfway through their game, Jane and Frankie were being soundly beat. Maura and Frost had 3 balls left to sink while Jane and Frankie had all but 2 of their balls left. Maura was in the process of lining up her shot when a man stumbled over and grabbed Maura's ass, slopping his beer all over her arm and lower back. He was belligerent, spewing something incoherent yet clearly lecherous into Maura's ear.

It took all of 6 seconds for Jane to rush over, rip his hand off of her flawless ass, dislocate his thumb, twist his arm painfully around behind his back and throw him face first up against a wall.

"I suggest you leave. Now. And apologize to the lady for groping her before I arrest you for sexual assault." She snarled, every nerve in her body burning with a rage she had previously not known possible. She was trained to stay calm and level headed when dealing with perps. But when it came to Maura under any threat, she saw red.

It was something Frost had coined the "gRizzoli bear effect". He'd been around enough times to watch Jane morph into an inconceivably ferocious protective force whenever she perceived even the slightest threat towards Maura's health or honor. He'd also been around long enough to see the effect it had on Maura.

The doctor stood with one hand propped against the pool table and the other clutched to her chest. Her breathing had quickened and a beautiful flush spread across her chest and neck. Her eyes were glued to Jane's forceful gaze, absolutely primal in its intensity and possessive gleam. Jane like this was unbearably sexy and drove Maura to an almost painful level of arousal.

She barely registered the man slur something in her direction as Jane maintained her hold on his arm and had a firm grip on the back of his neck. She watched as Jane forcefully removed him from the bar, growing more heated with every second. As Jane swaggered back over to her, she felt her knees start to give and for a split second wished for once that she hadn't worn such high heels. The brunette slipped a strong arm around her waist, pulling the honey blonde flush against her.

"C'mon." She husked. "Let's go get you cleaned up." She eliminated any space left between their bodies and moved with Maura towards the bathroom.

She all but threw the bathroom door open, pushing the other women out. "Are you okay?"

Maura nodded, standing next to the sink, still quivering lightly from Jane's actions in the past few minutes. A quivering that Jane apparently mistook for being rattled by the groping. Her detective grabbed a handful of paper towels and started to delicately rinse the beer off smooth skin and dry her arm, stepping so close that Maura could feel the heat radiating from her body.

Jane carefully reached around to blot the beer out of her shirt at the small of her back, pressing Maura up against the sink counter in the process. One of Jane's hands rested on the counter directly to Maura's right, while the other hand was pressed to the small of her back. Her mouth hovered just over her ear as she whispered "You don't deserve that. You deserve so much better than that."

She carefully swept the silky honey blonde curls away from her ear, leaning in so that her lips brushed against her ear with every word. "So much more than that."

"You deserve the world." She finished, giving in to the desire to capture that earlobe between her lips. Maura sagged against her immediately. She flicked her tongue along the backside and sucked lightly before gently biting down and tugging, and slowly pulling away. She heard Maura's breathy gasp escape, rushing just past her own ear. She exhaled heavily into Maura's neck and pressed a wet kiss just below her ear before bringing her head up to look into those gorgeous green eyes. She brought their foreheads to rest together, gathering her courage for what she was about to do.

They were startled apart when they heard Frankie pounding at the bathroom door, completely oblivious to what he had interrupted. Jane's forehead dropped to Maura's shoulder as a few frustrated expletives were grumbled.

"Everything okay in there Janie? Maura?"

Go figure, as soon as she pulls her head out of her ass, she can't catch a break.

Jane impatiently replied in a clipped tone towards the door, "We're fine, Frankie. We'll be out in a minute."

She turned to Maura with a mournful expression, making the doctor melt. "Thank you." She whispered to Jane, feeling wonderfully cherished. And incredibly, excruciatingly turned on.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The teasing hurts me as much as it hurts you. But I have a very specific vision in mind for when they finally get it together (its what inspired me to write this to begin with) and how they get there. Keeping them on the path I planned has been much, much harder than I ever anticipated.**

**Disclaimer: Borrowed a line (ish) from Harry Potter. The lovely JKR, always brilliant.**

* * *

**Make You Feel My Love: Chapter 5**

Love is not a victory march; it's a cold and it's a broken 'hallelujah'.

* * *

It had been a month and a half since that night at the Robber. They had caught a case the next day and all semblance of their personal lives was put on hold. Not just a hold – but an absolute screeching, grinding halt. All cases involving children hit particularly hard; every member of the homicide unit worked themselves to the bone, each driven by a fire that could only come from the unquestionable _need_ to bring justice to such an innocent life lost. The case was turning out to be more challenging than initially anticipated. It was the kind of case where each step forward took them three steps backwards; growing in complexity by tenfold with every leaf they overturned. It was the kind of case that made Jane question the humanity of the world around her, and fight tooth and nail to remain feeling human herself.

It was the kind of case that reminded her that this job could ruin relationships.

It had been five weeks since Jane had made it to Sunday dinner. It had been three and a half weeks since she'd worked less than 16 hours a day (up from her usual 10 hours a day), and three weeks since she'd seen Maura for more than 20 minutes at a time – they'd only seen each other briefly to bring each other coffee when one of them had the opportunity. Now, at noon on Sunday, it had been five days since she'd seen Maura at all.

Five days. A lifetime, when they were used to seeing each other morning, noon and night. Although they had kept in constant contact, they hadn't had any quality time together in weeks and they were both starting to feel the effects, especially in conjunction with the nature case they were working. They were used to having the opportunity to lean heavily on each other, keeping each other strong and grounded; but the case had picked up speed in the last week and Jane's relentless efforts kept her at the station over night and canvassing the streets all day. They had caught a break late last night, and Maura had yet to hear from Jane.

That dedication was what Maura loved most about Jane. It wasn't so much the dedication she loved as it was where it came from – Jane's profoundly deep caring for individuals she didn't know, which drove her to provide justice for people she would never meet; striving to keep their community protected and ensuring each individual's right to feel safe. She had mentioned to Jane, once, that she knew the truth about her. The truth that Jane only pretended to be a badass; that she was really just a pushover at heart. Jane had a hard exterior, no doubt about it. But it was to protect a big heart (metaphorically, of course). She deflected constantly – using humor to distract from the horrors she encountered every day. But once you cracked that hard exterior, there was no denying that Jane had the biggest heart of anyone she had ever met. It was the kind of heart that required extra care from her loved ones; because Jane cared so much that Maura sometimes thought she would bleed to death from the pain of it. Even before their five-day separation, she could see the toll the case had taken on her steadfast detective. Though the fire still burned brightly in her eyes, there was a slight slump to her posture and a seemingly permanent sag to her mouth; the only indications of her mental, emotional and physical fatigue. Maura wondered when the last time was either one of them had smiled.

Her phone buzzed with an incoming text from Jane.

_We got him. See you at dinner._

She tapped out a quick response. _Be safe. See you soon._

Making arrests in cases like this always felt like a hollow victory. There was no celebration, no glory in it – just a small sense of relief and vindication for the family. Maura, for her part, felt the cold gloom that had gripped at her heart for the past month start to thaw. Jane would come home to her, and she could start to mend all the cracks in that big, beautiful heart she loved so much.

* * *

At 6:30 sharp, Maura heard Jane's car pull into the driveway. She felt her heart swell with happiness and relief to finally have Jane back with in her sights, to have her near enough to hold again. She felt her eyes brimming with tears – five days truly felt like a lifetime. She moved to open the door and stood, waiting to welcome Jane home with open arms.

Looking up to see Maura waiting for her just inside the doorway made her breath catch – she hadn't been the only one deeply affected by their separation. At just the sight of Maura alone, she felt all the small, recently developed cracks in her heart begin to heal. She trudged her way up the path to her best friend, her rock, her everything, feeling more haggard than she can ever remember. She walked straight into Maura's arms, sagging into the embrace as she felt complete and utter relief wash over her.

How had she survived this job, this life, before this woman?

"God I missed you." She whimpered into honey blonde curls, feeling her voice crack with emotion. She inhaled deeply, taking in that soft smell that was so beautifully _Maura_, that smell that felt like _home_.

"I missed you so much." She whispered back, overwhelmed at how much her heart ached with the relief of their reunion. She was constantly amazed by the depth of her emotions for this wonderful, brave woman.

* * *

They had maintained some form of physical contact ever since their embrace in the doorway. They stood side by side, preparing the salad for dinner. They worked more in such close proximity, far too close than what would be considered efficient. During dinner, they sat with their chairs a little too close, fingers laced together beneath the table and resting in Maura's lap; drawing an extraordinary amount of comfort from something as simple as the soft warmth of their palms pressed together.

As they all sat around the dinner table, chatting happily, Maura was swept away by familial atmosphere. The sudden deluge of happiness she felt as she appreciated the fact that she was a part of this was overwhelming. This exact moment, sitting around a table with a group of people who took her in as their own, who loved her despite her oddities – who loved her especially _for_ her oddities – it was everything she had ever hoped for; and experiencing this moment, holding the hand of a woman she loved so fully – who loved her in return – it was so much more than she ever dreamed was possible.

She brought her other hand to rest atop Jane's, effectively sandwiching the larger hand between her own. With a gentle squeeze, she began absently tracing the outlines of each metacarpal. She marveled at the quiet strength of the hand between her own, and softly ran the pads of her fingertips down the length of each phalange. Each gloriously long, slim, phalange. She felt herself flush as she let her mind imagine those long fingers satisfying the ache that was rapidly growing at her core. She quickly crossed her legs in a sad attempt to dampen her ever-growing need.

Maura's grip on her hand had tightened considerably in the last few moments. She chanced a glance over at the woman next to her, who was now so tightly coiled she looked as if she could explode. She couldn't fight the small smile that played at her lips as she gave Maura's hand a squeeze, drawing her attention to her eyes. The second Maura's eyes met hers, she regretted it. She was met with the most explicit bedroom eyes, hazel green orbs having darkened to an emerald shade, their intent crystal clear. She began formulating a thousand different scenarios to get her family out of Maura's house as soon as possible, if not faster.

The doctor gave her hand another quick squeeze and started gathering empty dishes from the table. Jane stood to help, dutifully following her into the kitchen to help clean up after the unruly Rizzoli clan. Yes, they definitely needed something to occupy their hands and minds for the time being. Jane set to the hand dishes right away while Maura started loading the dishwasher.

Once finished with her task, she moved to Jane's right hand side, placing her left hand on the brunette's back and resting her head against her shoulder. She leaned into Jane, wondering briefly if emotions could be shared through osmosis. She gradually started running her hand up and down the lean back beneath her hand, wishing she had more hands because she was unable to touch enough of her at one time. And suddenly, feeling the subtle warmth of that olive skin through her shirt was not enough; she needed to feel the warmth of that smooth olive skin directly beneath her fingertips.

Her left hand dropped to Jane's left hip, dexterous fingertips lightly pinching the material of Jane's oxford and gently tugging it out of the waistband of her pants. She untucked only enough to slip two fingers underneath. The moment the pads of her fingers came into contact with the unbearably warm, smooth skin of Jane's lower back a soft moan slipped from her lips. Her breath caught in her throat before coming out in a heavy pant. She traced small circles on the bare hip as she struggled to remember that Jane's family sat all of 15 feet away, with a clear view of the two of them in the kitchen, and fought the urge to rip the rest of her detective's shirt off and thoroughly explore every inch of the intoxicating skin beneath her touch. Her nails sunk into pliant skin with that thought.

From her perch on the loveseat, Angela looked up from her knitting to glance over into the kitchen. She saw her girls enjoying a quiet moment at the sink and Angela was left to wonder for at least the thousandth time when those two would come to their senses.

If Maura had been paying any attention to what Jane was actually doing, she would have noticed that Jane had been scrubbing the same bowl – the last dish that needed to be cleaned – for the last seven minutes, since she had first come to stand at her side. When Jane felt those perfectly manicured nails sink into the flesh at her hip, the bowl slipped from her grip.

"Shit!" She scrambled to pick it up, rinse it and set it to dry. Maura's fingers had withdrawn from her hip and she dearly wished she hadn't dropped the bowl and given herself away. The honey blonde had already moved to the refrigerator and was pulling out cactus pads and hibiscus leaves for Bass, who had just meandered into the kitchen. She watched as the honey blonde kneeled, in four-inch heels, no less, next to her adorably quirky pet, affectionately patting his shell and chattering away about the beneficial properties of his dinner options.

She couldn't help but smile, watching Maura talk to her turtle…tortoise. Seeing Maura like this reminded her why she does her job. Reminded her of how pure and good people can be. Maura had the power to single handedly restore her faith in humanity and the world around them. With something as simple as a smile, a casual touch – or something as adorably sweet and geeky as apologizing to her turtle for not having strawberries for dessert – Maura could cast light on all of her shadows. It's what she loves most about Maura.

As she watched Maura walk into the living room and settle herself next to Angela on the loveseat, it was easy to see why so many relationships failed for people in this line of work. It was so simple.

They weren't with Maura.

* * *

Jane moved to join the rest of her family in the living room. She opted to join Frankie and Tommy on the floor with TJ, on the opposite side of the living room from her mother and Maura.

"How's our little man, Uncle Frank?"

"Doin' good. Lookin' more and more like his uncle every day, lucky for him."

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Tommy said as he helped TJ balance as he stood, albeit unsteadily, on his own feet.

"He really is, Tom." She replied, affection swelling in her chest at the sight of her youngest brother with his son. She reached out for TJ, helping him waddle around the floor and laughing at his rambunctious bouncing.

Across the room, Angela glanced up at Maura, who was wistfully watching Jane play with TJ across the room. "It's really something, isn't it? My three babies all grown up, one with a baby of his own. I couldn't be more proud."

The doctor turned to face the woman who had become so much like a mother to her. She had set her knitting down in her lap and moved a little bit closer. "You raised three wonderful people, Angela."

The matriarch smiled. "I did, didn't I?"

Maura turned her attention back to Jane, who was currently blowing raspberries on TJ's little belly. She smiled; a smile Angela had come to recognize as reserved just for Jane.

A few moments later Angela started to speak again, voice just low enough so only Maura could hear. "You know, I always worried about Janie the most. When she was a baby, I used to dream about the woman she would become. I know sometimes she thinks I'm disappointed in her because she doesn't wear dresses or like to go shopping or do other 'girly' things. But she's everything I ever hoped she could be, and so much more."

She picked up her knitting again, and continued speaking. "Her character…I'm constantly in awe of her. I wanted her to be strong. Independent. Confident. Fearless." She paused for a moment. "Sometimes, I think maybe she embodies those traits to a fault. Ever since she was just a baby, she's always been so independent and self-sufficient. I swear, as soon she could use those little hands, she started dressing and feeding herself; no ifs, ands or buts about it."

Maura smiled as she envisioned Jane as a toddler, so full of will and determination.

Angela continued. "She's so headstrong, my Jane. She's impulsive and borderline reckless. She's such a natural leader but she's so, so stubborn. She's always been so afraid to show any weakness, any vulnerability. I worried about her so much, Maura, because above all else, I want her to be loved. And to love someone in return. As a parent, all you want is to know that your child is taken care of. You want to know that someone else in the world recognizes just how special she is and wants to put her before everything else. I was always afraid that in being so independent, she would never find someone to lean on; never allow herself to lean on someone."

She paused in her knitting once again, her eyes drifting over to Jane. "And then she had the brilliant idea to go and be this hero cop. The hours are unforgiving. The stress is unimaginable. Finding someone compatible is challenge enough, but finding someone that understands the demands of the job, accepts it _and_ is compatible? It's harder than finding the needle in the haystack." Angela turned back to Maura, eyes wide. "That's why I thought Joey Grant would be such a good match for her!"

The doctor smiled sadly, understanding all too well what Angela was talking about. Her smile brightened imperceptibly as she recalled the dress Jane had worn for that date; the date she had abandoned before it began and had come running to find her in the morgue. God, was she gorgeous.

"When she got promoted, I started to worry more. She was working harder than ever. And when she would actually open up to me about her love life, all she talked about was how the job killed every relationship. She'd witnessed marriages and countless romances end because of it; not just end, but implode. Eventually, she stopped dating altogether. She started saying that she'd never marry because any man she could love wouldn't want her to do this job; and she loves her job."

Maura recalled several conversations she'd had with Jane early on in their friendship, where Jane had expressed as much. Her reluctance to fall in love was understandable, given the destruction of the relationships she had witnessed firsthand. After awhile, dating just became a chore.

"And then that monster went after my baby."

Maura felt her heart sink. She looked over to Angela, who was staring, unseeing, at her hands folded in her lap. She moved her attention back to Jane, who was cooing happily at TJ as Frankie and Tommy were fiddling with the various toys on TJ's bouncy seat. Jane was alive. She was safe. She was here, she was happy, she was whole.

Angela spoke more quietly. "She was so broken, after that. She was a ghost of the woman I had raised. Those were some of the darkest months of my life. She withdrew so far into herself." She stopped, her voice constricting with emotion. Maura reached out to take her hand, unsure of what to say. Angela looked up at her, eyes welling up. "I didn't think she would ever come back to us."

"Then she met you." Angela said, meeting Maura's eyes and smiling with unreserved tenderness as she gave the doctor's hand a gentle squeeze.

"She's vibrant again. I don't know how to thank you, Maura, for everything you do for her. Just by being you." She grasped Maura's hand tightly between her own. "But I am so, so grateful to you, for bringing my baby girl back to us, time and time again."

* * *

Around 10:00, Angela finally left, leaving Jane and Maura to themselves for the first time in painstakingly long weeks. They headed up to bed, exhausted from the culmination of the last month and a half, particularly the last few days. Maura uncharacteristically kicked her heels off in the doorway of her room and sat heavily on the side of the bed before swinging her legs up and flopping down.

The brunette chuckled and carefully sat on Maura's overly plush bed, scooting herself to Maura's feet. She reached out, placing both beautifully pedicured feet in her lap.

The honey blonde lifted herself up onto her elbows, an adorably confused furrow to her brow and asked, "What are you doing?"

She held the left foot in both hands, firmly pressing both thumbs into the arch of her foot. "Giving you a foot massage, genius."

A head tilt. "Why?"

Jane nodded over to the heels in the doorway. "Those are new. And judging by their unceremonious treatment, they hurt. Ergo, footrub." She began rubbing small circles along the arch of her foot and gradually moving up to the ball of her foot.

Maura's head dropped back to the bed. "Oh God. Don't stop." Her feet really did hurt, and those hands…damn, those hands.

She spent 10 minutes on each foot before ushering a significantly more relaxed Maura to get ready for bed. Half an hour later, Maura was finally pulling the duvet up to join Jane, who was already starting to drift off. She felt the honey blonde wiggle her way backwards until she was fully pressed into the brunette – who then, in a movement as though it was the most natural thing in the world – wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her as close as possible before nuzzling into the silky blonde curls she adores so much. She felt her heart melt, and for the first time in almost six weeks, drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Jane woke a few hours later, her hand now resting on warm, bare stomach. Maura's babydoll nightgown had ridden up, and her hips unconsciously pressed into the firm, mostly exposed behind that was nestled into her pelvis. She allowed her hand to roam for a moment, coming up to rest on a lace-clad hip. She fingered the lacy band of underwear briefly, daring to dip a fingertip underneath and along the hollow of that delicious hipbone before removing herself from the bed altogether.

She was agonizingly hot. And so, so incredibly wet.

She needed to cool down.

She made for the kitchen, specifically, the freezer. Pulling out the bottom drawer, she rifled through the various frozen items until she found what she was looking for. In the back right hand corner, intentionally buried underneath frozen vegetables, was a pint of strawberry Häagen-Dazs. Full fat, full sugar, full calorie, full everything. She smirked, immensely pleased with herself. Grabbing a spoon, she hopped up onto the counter top to enjoy her 3AM snack.

Maura awoke, her back cold, and rolled onto Jane's side of the bed, which, sadly, was empty and slightly cooled. She cracked an eye open to check the bathroom door – the light was out. Jane must be downstairs. Frowning, she reluctantly left the warm confines of her bed in search of her even warmer companion.

Upon entering the kitchen, she saw Jane seated on the counter top in all her gray sweatpants and white tank topped glory. She was eating something and quietly humming, softly lit by the moonlight. She approached her detective, bright brown eyes meeting her own in the near dark. She flashed that crooked grin that always left Maura a little weak in the knees. She stopped just in front of Jane, hands resting lightly on her knees.

"Come back to bed." The gentle entreaty pulled at Jane's heart.

Jane only grinned a little wider and offered her a bite of ice cream. She accepted the bite happily, feeling Jane's heels lock around the small of her back, pulling her in as close as possible.

"How did that find its way into my freezer?"

A full-blown smile; dimples and all. Another bite offered. She took it, allowing the creamy concoction to melt a bit before swallowing. As soon as she had swallowed, the spoon was at her lips once again. She laughed, a throaty, beautiful laugh, accepting the third bite that had already melted and dribbled down her chin. She reached up to wipe it away but Jane caught her wrist. Smiling, the brunette ran the pad of her thumb up the honey blonde's chin and across the bottom of an incredibly plump, slightly sticky bottom lip. Eyes twinkling, she brought her thumb to her lips and unhurriedly licked it clean. A spike of arousal shot through the honey blonde, settling low as Jane slid off the counter top. She capped the ice cream and buried it, once again, in the back right corner of the freezer. She turned, reaching for Maura's hand and tugging her close. She pressed a sweet kiss to her temple.

"Let's get some sleep." She whispered, and led them back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

******AN: All I realistically want from this show is to hear Rondo call Maura 'Dr. Vanilla'. I'll try not to take so long to put the next chapter up...let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Make You Feel My Love: Chapter 6**

Lights will guide you home.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning. Maura roused, peeking over to look at her bedside clock. She had 12 minutes before her alarm went off. The early dawn light filtered in through her bedroom curtains, casting a cool glow across the room. She smiled, glad she had 12 minutes to lie in bed and savor the way Jane was currently draped across her body. The brunette had buried her face in her neck, wild curls splayed around them both; her left arm across Maura's chest and reaching up, hand resting in the vicinity of her ear; the length of her abdomen was pressed into her side, feeling every expansion of her chest cavity with each breath she took; and finally, the pièce de résistance: one long, lean leg slung over her hip, powerful thigh nestled snugly between her own.

She sighed. This was, without a doubt, her favorite way to wake up. Most mornings, she woke feeling cherished. Blessed. How could she not, with a strong, gorgeous woman draped across her like this?

But some mornings, she woke surrounded by a gloom. Some mornings, waking like this was a poignant reminder of the fact that she was so, so close to this woman – so close to having everything with her – and yet so achingly far.

Tuesday morning started as another day of waking in Jane's arms without being truly hers.

* * *

Soon after they arrived in the café at the precinct, they got a call from dispatch. A body had been found in the Boston Common, near the southern foot of Beacon Hill. She looked over to Jane, who appeared to be just as crestfallen that their morning routine was broken. No bunny pancakes or egg white omelettes today. She couldn't help the slight pout that overtook her face.

Jane hated that pout. Adorable though it was, it broke her heart. Every time those eyebrows crinkled together and that bottom lip made itself more pronounced, she had to fight the urge to run over, cup her jaw and push that lip back into place with a gentle finger chanting _'no, no, no, its okay, I'll make you as many bunny pancakes as you want, for every meal for the rest of our lives'_. It made her want to do a stupid dance, to do _anything_, just to put a smile back on those beautiful lips. God, the woman reduced her to a puddle of mush. Briefly, she allowed herself the luxury of imagining herself kissing that pout away. What it would be like to gently suck that bottom lip between her own, softly biting down before releasing it and kissing her fully.

Shit.

"Murder waits for no one, I guess. I'll go grab Frost and meet you at the scene, yeah?"

A small smile. "Yes. See you there."

Maura arrived on the scene about 20 minutes before Jane. She had just finished approximating time of death when Jane approached, a coffee in each hand and a disarming smile on her face.

"A non-fat, vanilla no-fluff, ½ capp-uh…spress-oh-puccino." She mumbled out, grinning the way she does when she knows she's being her own sarcastic brand of charming.

Maura stood to take the proffered coffee and looked down at the cup. Her heart constricted. The order was exact: grande, non-fat, no-foam, ½ shot regular espresso, ½ shot decaf, vanilla soy latte. For all her grumbling, Jane really does pay attention. And then goes out of her way en route to a crime scene to stop at Maura's favorite coffee shop and bring her her favorite drink.

She could be so thoughtful. So considerate. So attuned to what Maura wanted that it was unnerving at times. And so infuriatingly oblivious to what she really needed. It was the small, sweet, innocuous gestures like this that made her wonder why Jane was still holding back. It was the small gestures, on days like this, that stung.

"Thank you, Jane." Her smile didn't reach her eyes. It felt forced. She knew it wouldn't fool Jane.

A tiny frown developed on her dark features, smile faltering. "Yeah." Curious brown eyes searching the honey blonde's face. "What have we got here?"

The doctor squared her shoulders. "Female. Mid to late thirties. Time of death around 7:00 this morning. Evidence of blunt force trauma to the parietal bone."

Frost came over with the victim's purse, opening up her wallet. "Maxine Evans. Lives in Beacon Hill. 37. Single. Doctor at Mass Gen. Looks like she was out for a morning run."

Maura handed her coffee back to Jane and resumed examining the body. The body, who – she couldn't help but notice – who on paper, bore a striking similarity to herself.

* * *

45 minutes later, she was finished with her initial examination of the body and directing the crime lab techs. Jane and Frost were gathering statements. Well, Jane was talking to Rondo and Frost was gathering statements. She was escorting the body into the back of the van when she heard someone yelling.

"DOCTOR VANILLAAA!"

She turned, vaguely bewildered, to see Rondo running over to her.

"Doc Vanilla! Hey!" He came rushing up, bent over panting.

"Hello, Rondo. Are you alright?"

"Peachy. I just thought I'd come over and say 'hi'." He smiled, finally standing to his full height. "And I wanted to thank you again for your contributions to Rondo's Rejects."

A shy smile overtook her face, the first smile to reach her eyes that day. "You don't have to thank me. It was the least I could do. So please, don't mention it."

"Yeah well. Everyone should know they're appreciated, especially a dime like you."

A smaller, sadder smile. "May I ask…'Dr. Vanilla'?"

He grins – a wide, cheeky grin. "You're Vanilla's boo."

A puzzled look and head tilt. "_Boo_?"

That grin becomes positively shit-eating. "Yeah. You know. Her boo."

No response. No, she did not know.

"Shorty? Honey? Her girl, doc. You're her girl."

"I – " Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' in understanding.

"Rondo! What are you doing over here buggin' Dr. Isles for?" Jane came sauntering over, just as Maura had finally worked out the meaning of his nickname for her.

"Just tellin' your girl here how lucky you are." The shit-eating grin was back.

Jane looked over to Maura, an affectionate smile tugging at her lips. "Yeah…well, how about you come over here with me and let her do her job?"

"Alright, alright, Vanilla. Whatever you say." He puts his hands up in a sign of surrender.

Jane grins and turns her attention back to Maura. "Are you riding back in the morguemobile, Maur?"

There's a twitch of a smile. "Yes, Jane. I'll be going back to the precinct in the van."

"Okay. I'll be down to check in as soon as I get back. C'mon, Rondo. Let's go."

Rondo turned back to face Maura. "Later, _Dr. Vanilla_."

"Bye, Rondo. It was a pleasure to see you again." She watched as they turned and walked back over to the crowds, wondering why, if Rondo could so clearly see it, Jane still hesitated.

* * *

Once Jane arrived back at the precinct, she went straight down to the morgue to see if Maura had anything. Realistically, she knew she wouldn't, but she would jump at any excuse to visit the honey blonde. As she walked towards the autopsy suite, she saw Maura sitting in the crime lab examining something under a microscope.

She's beautiful, like this. Black scrubs and crisp, white lab coat. Calm. Methodical. Lost in contemplation. The closer she got to the doctor, though, she realized that she wasn't actually looking into the microscope. She was staring, rather blankly, off to the side. Jane frowned, concern taking over her features. Something was off with her today.

"Maur?" She spoke carefully, not wanting to spook her. But she wasn't heard. She tried again.

"Maura?" Still nothing.

She cautiously put her hand on Maura's shoulder. "Hey."

Finally. Stormy green eyes turned to meet her own. Something was definitely, definitely off.

"Did you know that recent neurological studies have demonstrated a biological correlation of romantic love by examining the hemodynamic response to viewing images of a loved one? The expected dopamine areas – ventral tegmental area, substantia nigra and caudate nucleus – showed greater activation when looking at images of a partner rather than a close friend or acquaintance. Oxytocin is also – "

Googlemouth. Maura's defense mechanism. "Easy there, Google. Is there something wrong with our vic's…Niagra nucleus?"

"No."

"Okay. So…?" She pulled up a chair, letting the hand on Maura's shoulder drop down to rub her back. "Did you get lunch?"

She shook her head. "I'm short staffed today. And one of the new techs cross-contaminated one of the samples so I've had to double check everything else and run it all again. I haven't had the time." She leaned into Jane's touch.

"Want me to go grab you something?" As she asked, she couldn't help but notice how deflated she seemed. Normally she was damned near exuberant in the lab.

She turned to meet concerned brown eyes searching her face. She shook her head again. "No, thank you. I need to go start the autopsy."

"Okay, well if you change your mind let me know. And call me as soon as you find anything?" She brought her hand up to brush a stray curl away from Maura's face, allowing her fingers to sift through the honey blonde curls for a moment.

Maura nodded with another small, barely there smile before standing up and walking to the autopsy suite.

The detective remained seated, befuddled by the doctor's behavior. After a few minutes, she headed up to the café.

* * *

Jane walked into the café, pleased to see her mother was working. "Hey, Ma."

"Hi, sweetheart. Have a seat." She gestured towards the barstools. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a coffee. I wanted to grab some lunch for Maura, too."

"Oh? Why isn't she joining you? It's after 3:00 in the afternoon! Why hasn't she eaten yet?" The Italian mother was genuinely scandalized.

"She's short staffed today. Hasn't been able to get away."

"I see. What do you want to take her for lunch?"

"Ah…caesar salad? With grilled chicken? And maybe a peanut butter and fluff sandwich?" She smiled as she remembered how much Maura had enjoyed her sandwich the first time she had shared. Sometimes, it really was the little things. "And an iced green tea."

"Sure thing, baby." She walked back into the kitchen, pulling the jar of marshmallow fluff she kept around just for her kids out of its hiding place. Stanley would not approve. The fact that her 36 and 33 year old kids still wanted peanut butter and fluff sandwiches warmed her heart. But what especially warmed her heart was seeing her grown daughter sharing her favorite childhood snack with her best friend. Once the food was prepared, she put it in a brown paper bag. She wrote Maura's name on it, with a big smiley face – just like she does for her own children – and handed the bag and the iced tea to Jane.

"Thanks, Ma." She leaned across the counter to give her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and headed back down to the morgue.

As soon as she walked into Maura's empty office, Korsak called. They got a lead and needed to leave immediately. She set Maura's lunch in the people fridge and left her a quick note before jogging back upstairs.

* * *

It was just after 9:00 when Maura had finished the autopsy and cleaned up. She was tired, hungry and inexplicably glum. All she wanted was to go home, take a hot shower and curl up next to Jane with a warm meal. She walked into her office and noticed the yellow sticky note on her computer monitor.

_Maur – Lunch is in the fridge. Eat it. Call me when you're done for the day._

Jane. There was a tiny heart drawn at the very bottom of the note. She smiled, momentarily feeling her chest swell with affection for this woman, always taking care of her. But her smile faltered. Today, apparently, the 'best friend' level of their relationship was just going to cause her heartache.

She picked up her phone to call Jane. Three rings before it went to voicemail.

She tried again. Straight to voicemail.

Pulling the lunch Jane left for her out of the fridge, she sat down at her desk to start her report. She noticed her name and the smiley face on the bag – signature Angela Rizzoli. As a child, she had always envied the other children who had mothers that packed their lunches. She had wished she had a different mother – a warmer, more involved, more openly caring mother. Now, however, she wouldn't trade those years or her mother for anything, because it made Angela's gestures just _that much_ sweeter.

Angela may have packed the lunch, but the menu items were all Jane. Munching away on the salad, she started configuring her report. At 20 after 9, she tried calling Jane again. Straight to voicemail. Again. She frowned.

At 9:45, she had finished with her dinner and writing up her initial findings. And she had yet to get a hold of Jane. Packing up for the night, she headed up to the bullpen to see if anyone was up there. She spotted Korsak and walked over to his desk.

"Detective Korsak. Have you seen Jane? She hasn't been answering her phone."

He looked up at her, slightly concerned. "Not since we left the victim's house around 8:30. She said she was headed home for the night."

Maybe Jane had fallen asleep. "Oh. Thank you. I was starting to worry."

"She probably crashed. Bet that's why she's not answering." He said with a shrug and returned to his paperwork.

Alarm. "Crashed?!" She reached for Korsak's arm, gripping tightly as she felt panic course through her.

Realizing his mistake, Korsak hurried to backpedal. "No! Fell asleep, Doc. Like, crashed in bed because she was so tired. Janie's fine."

"Oh." She said, with a rush of air leaving her lungs, relief washing over her. "I will never understand slang."

"Sorry, Doc. I'll be more careful." Sincere regret was plainly written across his features.

"No, please don't. It's quite alright. Sometimes with Jane its just…I never know. I worry. I shouldn't, but I do." She felt silly, but she really couldn't help but worry. She knows Jane can take care of herself, but after everything they've been through, it was impossible not to jump to conclusions on occasion.

"Hey, I get it. Never be sorry for worrying about her. That's what you do, when you care." He patted her arm, somewhat awkwardly.

She nodded. "Thank you, Vince. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Dr. Isles."

She needed to see Jane. Irrational though it was, she wouldn't be able to rest until she saw for herself that Jane was okay. And after the day she'd had, she just needed to see her anyway. Sliding into the Prius, she pulled out her phone and tried to call Jane again. Voicemail, again.

* * *

She knocked at Jane's door and gave it a few moments before trying again. She couldn't hear the TV. Maybe Jane really had fallen asleep. She pulled out her spare key and stepped inside. It was dark. She flipped on the light.

"Jane? Jo?" Silence. She moved to the bedroom. Jane wasn't home, and neither was Jo. Her leash was missing, but as Maura peeked out the window, she realized Jane's car was, too. For what felt like the hundredth time that night, she tried calling Jane. Still, no answer.

She was irrationally sad and a tad annoyed. The day was wearing on her. Nothing, it seemed, could go right. All she wanted was to wrap her arms around her best friend. Her heart clenched bitterly at the phrase. Angrily wiping a stray tear away, she headed home.

* * *

Unlocking the door to her house, she dropped her purse on the entryway table and hung her coat in the closet. Lost in thought, she wandered into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed candles lit throughout her living room. Her head snapped to the kitchen, where, lo and behold, Jane's unmistakable figure was rifling through her refrigerator.

"Jane!" She exclaimed, surprise and a hint of aggravation in her voice.

Raven hair whipped around. "Hey, you're here!" A lopsided, dimpled grin. God, that stupid grin.

"Korsak said you said you were headed home." Eyes blazing, she was definitely irritated now.

"Yeah…?" Genuine concern crossed her dark features.

"But you're here." She stepped closer, perplexed.

"I am." She ventured a few steps towards the honey blonde.

"But…why?" Delicate features crinkled into a tiny frown, head faintly tilted.

"I'd told you to call me when you got off work. But I managed to drop my phone down a storm drain while I was out walking Jo. I didn't think you'd call til you got home for the night, so I thought I'd just come over so you wouldn't worry when I didn't answer."

The honey blonde stood there, looking so forlorn. The detective reached out, chancing a grab at the doctor's hand. She didn't pull away. Jane swiftly laced their hands together and tugged her closer. When she didn't argue, she slipped her arm around that trim waist and pulled her flush against her side. She turned her head to the side, pressing a kiss to the top of Maura's head, taking in her sweet scent and relishing the feel of those silky curls beneath her lips.

She mumbled into Maura's hair. "Would I be correct in assuming you haven't had dinner?"

"I ate the lunch you brought me for dinner. Thank you, by the way." She sighed, allowing her head to drop to Jane's shoulder. As soon as she did that, she was overwhelmed. She sunk into Jane, turning so she could slip both arms around her detective's waist. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell that was so uniquely, wonderfully Jane and released a shaky breath. She felt those strong, slim arms wrap around her fully and pull her in.

It was the last straw. Tears streamed down her face, the weight of the past few months crashing down around her. The arms around her both comforting and infuriating – why, _why_ had Jane all but completely reverted back to their holding pattern?

The moment Jane felt hot tears against her chest, she pulled the honey blonde closer. She heard a sniffle and felt the accompanying shudder wrack the smaller frame in her arms. She stood, swaying slightly, hoping to calm her. After a few moments, she seemed to have calmed considerably.

"Come sit with me." She whispered into the Maura's ear.

Another sniffle and a nod. Jane led them to the couch, sitting carefully and turning her entire body to face Maura. "What's going on, Maur?"

She swallowed thickly, slowly turning the ring on her left hand. "Do you ever have one of those days, where nothing particularly bad happens…but all of the little things just add up and all of a sudden, it's just too much? And the world is pressing down on you; and any other day, you can fight it off. Every other day, you do. But then days like today…" She trails off, gazing dejectedly at the floor. "The world just wins."

She looked to her right knee, where Jane's right hand was currently resting. Thumb tracing what should have been soothing circles. Her left arm was resting along the back of the couch, fingertips toying with the sleeve of her blouse. It felt so nice, so wonderful, and all she wanted to do was get lost in Jane's touch and sink into the comfort of her arms. But instead, tonight, each touch burned her. Haunted her. Why wouldn't Jane just _love_ her? She had felt something change in her, the night the building collapsed. Something had shifted, she was _so sure_ of it. It was like Jane had finally accepted them. She could see it in her eyes. Jane wants it too. She's ready. She knows it. So why, _why_ won't she love her? Jane's touch was suffocating her. She couldn't do this anymore. Soft circles on her knee. Her chest was burning. She couldn't do this anymore. Fingernails gently scratching her upper arm. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't do this anymore.

"Please stop that." She choked out, throwing Jane's hand off of her knee and wrenching herself out of Jane's grasp. She stood, unsteadily and frantically started pacing.

Jane felt her heart stop. It was in her throat. She was going to choke to death on her own heart, as it sat in her throat and hammered too hard, too fast. Maura had never, ever reacted to her touch like that. She felt panic sink its frigid, unyielding claws into her chest.

"Maura? What did I – " She caught herself reaching for the honey blonde and stopped, feeling her world quickly crumbling around her feet. "What did I do?"

Her mind raced, trying to figure out what she could have possibly done to visibly upset someone who valued composure and poise above all else; someone who reverted to a cold, detached exterior when she was most distressed.

"Maura, whatever I did just tell me, _please_. I'll fix it. I'll do anything you want. _Anything_. Please, Maura I – "

"Then why won't you love me?!" The question had been ripped straight from her chest. A raw, visceral awareness settled over her. She'd said it. For the first time, acknowledging, _verbalizing_, what was going on between them.

The room was buzzing. She could feel it. She could hear it. She was drowning in it.

Jane sat there on the couch, eyes searing, chest heaving, mouth gaping.

"I wanted to wait for you, Jane. I tried. For years, I've been waiting for you to make your move. But it _hurts_." She couldn't control it, all the words she'd been repressing were now spewing from her mouth without her consent. "I know you were about to kiss me that night at the Robber!" She was coming unraveled. "And then nothing! Nearly two months later, and _nothing_!" Hysterical, she was becoming hysterical. "Why, Jane?" Her chest heaved. "What are you waiting for?"

What has she been waiting for?

The question felt absurd. Alien.

The answer was obvious. Wasn't it?

She has been waiting for it to be perfect. Because Maura deserves for everything to be perfect.

She has been waiting for the opportunity to romance this woman; this woman who deserves to have all of her attention, all of her affection, unscathed by the demands of their daily lives.

She has been waiting for the storm to pass. She didn't want the beginning of something so beautiful to be influenced or marked by the horrors they encountered at their jobs.

Their first kiss couldn't be the result of a half drunken jealous rage. It couldn't be in the middle of the worst case they'd had in years. It couldn't be in the kitchen, with all her family there to watch.

She has been waiting for it to be perfect.

But as she watches Maura's nervous and emotional meltdown, she realizes with a jolt: its never going to be perfect. Their lives aren't perfect. She's foolish. So, _so_ incredibly foolish.

Right now, time has stopped and everything that isn't Maura has ceased to exist. As she watches Maura nervously wring her hands looking as though she could collapse or explode at any moment; she realizes that it's never, ever going to be 'perfect'.

She realizes: its just going to be Tuesday night. It's going to be _them_, and that is going to make it perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter you guys. Woof.**

* * *

**Make You Feel My Love: Chapter 7**

Know there's nothing that I wouldn't do to make you feel my love.

* * *

_Right now, time has stopped and everything that isn't Maura has ceased to exist. As she watches Maura nervously wringing her hands looking as though she could collapse or explode at any moment; she realizes that it's never, ever going to be 'perfect'._

_She realizes: its just going to be Tuesday night. It's going to be them, and that is going to make it perfect._

She stands up, suddenly calmer, braver, than she's ever been. She takes two steps towards Maura before the honey blonde reacts. Hazel green eyes wild, she takes two steps backwards. Jane continues to advance, as Maura retreats. Step for step.

As she searches the detective's face, she recognizes the set of her jaw and a certain gleam in those bright brown eyes. It was a gleam she had seen several times before, but had never imagined its power when directed at her. Yes, she recognized that look.

It was resolve.

She felt the bottom of her stomach drop out. She bumps into an end table. "What are you doing?"

A knowing smile tugs at the corners of Jane's lips in response. She keeps moving forward. Two more steps, and Maura will have backed herself against the kitchen island.

Maura feels the cold counter top press into her lower back. She's stuck, and Jane is steadily advancing like a predator. Maura won't stand for any more teasing tonight, and she refuses to get her hopes up yet again. But that look on Jane's face…she can already feel her body responding to it.

Jane halts her advance, leaving just a whisper's space between them and all hints of that subtle smile gone. Maura's breath catches as the brunette reaches up, brushing an errant curl away from her face. Her right hand followed up to rest where neck and shoulder met, thumb reaching up and stroking along the thin, nearly invisible scar just below her jawline – the twin to her own scar. She tangled her fingers into those honey blonde locks and gently tugged, exposing the side of Maura's neck. Her right hand drifted down to Maura's waist as she lowered her lips to the scar that commemorated the starkest moment of clarity and fear she had ever known. She had wanted to kiss this mark since the moment it was created – she wanted to erase the pain with her loving lips and tongue; pain that was caused because her love for this woman was so strong, so obvious, in the first place. She delicately brushed her lips over the scar before lightly running the tip of her tongue along the length of it, pausing to softly suck at the pounding pulse point. Her grip on Maura's waist tightened, attempting to ground herself as she heard, and _felt_ Maura whimper.

"Jane…" Is all she can say, breathing the name out like it was her only tenuous hold on life itself. Jane knew, in that moment, she would die a thousand deaths just to hear Maura say her name like that one more time.

"Beautiful." Jane says as she nips just below her jaw. In a daze, she brings her head up to meet dark green eyes and flushed cheeks. "God, you're so beautiful." And without a moment's hesitation, she leaned down and captured that plump lower lip between her own. She gently sucked on that lip and fought to restrain herself. Those sweet, slightly sticky and wonderfully pouty lips were so, so much better than she could have imagined. If she had any say in it at all, her lips were never, ever leaving Maura's.

Maura was slow to respond, existing somewhere between shock and bliss and unable to move. In an effort to garner a response, Jane ran her tongue across Maura's bottom lip before pausing to claim her top lip. Tentatively, Maura brought her hands up to rest on Jane's chest. At the brunette's light and encouraging nibble, Maura fisted her hands into the rumpled pale blue oxford and pulled, finally returning the kiss in full.

Maura's mouth opened automatically, bringing their tongues together and eliciting twin moans of approval. At her first taste of that velvety tongue, the pleasant warmth in the pit of her stomach turned into a raging inferno. Jane's hips pressed forward, instinctively bringing them into even more intimate contact. Jane fully wrapped her arm around the smaller woman's back as she continued to kiss her with every ounce of passion she'd ever felt.

The need for air became pressing. The moment their lips parted, Maura had the fleeting thought that her biological need for air was paling in comparison to her need for Jane's lips back on her own. She dimly recalled likening her relationship with Garrett to being on some kind of substance; but right now, in the .0983 seconds her lips have been separated from Jane's, she wants to laugh at the idea. With one single kiss, Jane was in her veins, coursing through her body and just as necessary to Maura's survival as the oxygen she was currently, pathetically, trying to inhale.

She opened her eyes to see Jane, wild-eyed, flushed and panting and promptly decided that she could live without air. She pulled her lanky detective back down, softly kissing her once – twice – three times before a needy moan escaped one of them (she wasn't sure which one) and the kiss deepened, swiftly removing all conscious thought from her mind.

Not for the first time, Maura was glad that Jane had a habit of leaving the top four or five buttons of her shirt open when she wore a tank top underneath. She unfisted Jane's shirt and flattened her hands, allowing them to drift to the exposed skin of her chest. Her right hand slid to rest over Jane's pounding heart; feeling first hand the effect she had on this woman, she was filled with vigor and a throbbing arousal. Her left hand snaked its way up the back of Jane's neck and into those wild curls she loved, pulling her impossibly closer.

When Maura's hands started to wander, any grasp Jane had on control snapped. Jane's hands dropped to curved hips before travelling back to finally palm the deliciously firm ass. With a rough squeeze, she attempted to haul the honey blonde closer, seeking friction where she needed it most. She was unsuccessful – much as she loved admiring Maura's form in that navy blue pencil skirt, it was currently inhibiting her plans for Maura's…form.

At Maura's sharp nip to her bottom lip, Jane's hands went back up to Maura's waist, impatiently untucking the white ruffled blouse from her skirt. Her hands found purchase on the softest skin she had ever felt, somehow softer than the finest silk she'd ever felt Maura wear. Nimble fingertips found the zip to her skirt, quickly unzipping it. She ran her hands up the outside of Maura's thighs, pushing the skirt up just far enough to wedge her own thigh between Maura's and rocking her hips forward.

She swallowed Maura's gasp and rocked again, turning that gasp into an outright moan when she pushed the skirt the rest of the way up, hands cupping rounded, partially lace-clad cheeks, and rocked for a third time. Jane's head was swimming – she hadn't noticed that Maura had unbuttoned the remaining buttons on her shirt and had pushed it off of her shoulders – but she did notice when Maura tugged her shirt the rest of the way down, forcing her hands away from their new favorite place. Before she could reach back again, her tank top had been yanked overhead as well.

Maura broke off the heated kiss and drank in the sight of a nearly topless Jane, all olive skin and unbelievably toned muscle. She was pleasantly surprised to see a little lace trimming around the nude colored bra while her greedy fingers ran over every inch of heated skin. Jane truly was a magnificent specimen. Maura's left hand came to pause over the puckered scar just below her ribcage – in a flash, she felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her as she remembered how close she came to never experiencing this. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she brought them up to meet Jane's, whose dark eyes had lust warring with a deeper emotion she wouldn't dream of labeling just yet. Jane swallowed thickly and reached for Maura's right hand, gently placing it back over her wildly beating heart. She held the smaller hand against her chest firmly and brought her other hand up to cup Maura's jaw before kissing her slowly, deeply – attempting to express everything through action because words were too far beyond her realm of comprehension right now. Her love for this woman knows no bounds, and in this moment, she is too far gone to do anything other than pour her heart out through touch.

Maura whimpers against her, and Jane feels those well-manicured nails sink into her shoulder blades before none-to-gently scraping down to her hips and around to deftly unfasten her belt and pop the button of her pants open. It's her turn to groan, tensing her thigh between Maura's and all-out thrusting into those gorgeously rounded hips – hips that eagerly reached to meet hers. She could feel the heat from Maura's center seeping onto her leg and had no doubt that Maura could feel her as well.

She felt Maura's hands cup her bare breasts – where had her bra gone? She released Maura's lips with a plop and looked down to see her bra hanging on from her elbows between them and a devilish grin on the honey blonde's lips.

"Wha – h – whe – ," and then Maura rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger and all she could do was moan her approval and lean back into Maura's kiss. She shook her bra off and slipped her hands back under Maura's blouse, lightly running her hands along her sides as she slowly lifted it up. The moment she caught sight of navy blue lace covered breasts, she abandoned the task of removing Maura's shirt. God bless this woman and her compulsion to match.

Maura was stuck, arms above her head with her blouse obstructing her vision and inhibiting her movement. "Jane!" She exclaimed, chuckling at her detective's short attention span. Her laughter died in her throat when she felt slim fingers trace the outline of her aching nipples through the lace. With some careful wiggling, she was able to maneuver her blouse off.

Jane watched, dumbfounded, as Maura squirmed beneath her touch and one bra strap slid off her shoulder. She ran her middle finger along where the strap should have been, continuing to trace the edge of the top of the bra. Maura watched as Jane explored her, now gently palming her.

Jane released a strangled gasp as she took the full weight of those luscious breasts into her hands for the first time. "Oh my god." Maura took a small step back, allowing for her skirt to pool at her feet. Jane's thumbs brushed back over hardened nipples as she lowered her mouth to the swell of her breast, pressing hot, wet, open mouthed kisses everywhere she could reach. Maura's hands moved into her hair, gripping tightly as Jane flattened her tongue and ran it over the straining, lace covered nipple. At Maura's gasp, she gently captured the tip between her teeth and tugged.

An unrestrained moan escaped her lips and she ground against the strong thigh nestled between her own, desperately seeking respite from the acute ache Jane had built within her. Jane's hands roamed along her hips and toned abdomen, delicately toying with the scrap of navy blue lace she found there.

"Take me to bed," Maura demanded, her voice so low she barely recognized it. Jane hummed and continued to kiss her way between the valley of her breasts, nipping at the swell of her right breast. The stubborn brunette paused in her ministrations, mouth hovering with a hint of a grin just above the neglected tip of her breast, eyes flashing with lust, adoration and laughter as she captured the straining tip between her lips and sucked. The sustained eye contact sent a near painful spike of arousal to Maura's core. "_Now_, Jane."

Jane's strong hands drifted down the backs of Maura's thighs before swiftly lifting her up; and Maura wrapped her legs around that slim waist in one smooth motion. Jane's arms slipped around her waist and under her bottom as she latched back onto that beautiful mouth. Her hands came to rest on Jane's shoulders – she shuddered as she felt the sinewy muscles flexing beneath her fingertips.

"You – are – so – bossy." Jane mumbled between kisses, unable to suppress a smile as she kissed her doctor thoroughly and carried her towards the bedroom.

Jane dipped her head to kiss along a delicate collarbone. She traced the notch between those collarbones with the tip of her tongue. She couldn't get enough of the taste and feel of this woman. She laid a trail of kisses to where neck and shoulder met and latched on, _hard_.

"Jesus, Jane!" It came out somewhere between a moan and a whine, and she felt Jane smile broadly into her shoulder before she placed a sloppy kiss there. She tugged the brunette back to her mouth, indulging in a heated kiss.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Jane kept her left arm wrapped tight around Maura's lower back, while her right hand grasped wildly for the railing to help steady them. While Jane concentrated on carrying them up the stairs, Maura redoubled her concentration on kissing along Jane's neck. She tenderly kissed her pulse point, laving her tongue across it before gently sucking just beneath her ear. She felt Jane slow to a near stop – they were about halfway up the stairs now – and she traced the shell of her ear with the tip of her tongue before sucking the earlobe between her lips and biting down.

Jane stumbled, four steps from the top and just barely caught them before she made a Maura pancake on the stairs. "Are you trying to kill us?"

The only response she got was a throaty chuckle into her ear, and _damn_ if that wasn't one of the sexiest moments of her life. "Hurry up, _Jane_." Maura purred into her ear, voice dripping with sex as she repeated the action on Jane's other ear.

Jane swore her bones melted, and Maura giggled. _Giggled._

"Would you stop laughing!" Her exasperation peaked as this only made the honey blonde in her arms shake harder with laughter. "I don't see you making any effort to speed this along, _Maura_." More laughter. God, that was a beautiful laugh.

Once she finally found her feet again, she held tight to Maura with her left arm around her lower back, and brought her right hand up to deliver a swift spank to the laughing woman.

With a surprised yelp, her laughter promptly stopped and her dark green eyes widened with shocked pleasure. That stupid, smug, ridiculously sexy grin was back on Jane's face. "Looks like I finally found a good way to shut you up."

Maura's face fell, a tiny frown creasing her forehead and a hurt pout over taking that perfect mouth.

"Kidding, Maur! I'm kidding." She attempted to erase the sting from her poorly timed use of sarcasm by gently sucking that bottom lip between her own, just as she had briefly fantasized about that morning. She rubbed soothing circles where she had spanked and gave a soft squeeze. "I'm sorry." She murmured between kisses. Maura hummed her acceptance and deepened the kiss as Jane continued up the last few stairs and towards her bedroom.

When Jane finally, _finally_, reached the bed, she got as far as setting one knee on the edge. She had intended to lay Maura down gently – but the honey blonde had reached behind herself, quickly unclasped her bra and flung it across the room – bringing Jane face to face (so to speak) with the exposed, deliciously swaying breasts she had coveted for longer than she could remember.

"Oh my god." She squeaked out before her other knee caught on the edge of the bed and they toppled over. She would have laughed, but all of a sudden every inch of her upper body was brought into contact with Maura's warm, smooth and impossibly soft skin and her brain short-circuited.

Slowly, she sat up, straddling Maura's hips with her eyes glued to her chest. "Oh my _god_." She breathed out again, her mouth starting to water as she took in the sight below her – Maura Isles, topless, chest heaving and flushed, hair mussed and fanned out, hazel green eyes gone dark with lust, and kiss swollen lips. "You're perfect." It was out of her mouth before she even knew her mouth was moving.

The warm smile that spread across Maura's face put butterflies in her stomach and a matching smile on her own face. And then Maura's hands reached for hers and slowly, agonizingly brought them up to cover her breasts. Jane felt her jaw drop as her palms filled with the warm, silky weight of the most perfect things she had ever seen or felt. She stared as her hands flexed and stretched over the pliant flesh. She had never seen anything more beautiful – her marred hands slowly working over Maura's flawless skin. Jane's fingertips toyed with hardened nubs, lightly pinching before she brought her mouth down, gently kissing before her lips clung wetly, drawing a gasping moan from the woman writhing beneath her.

Maura's impatient hands were pulling at the slacks that were riding low on Jane's hips. Jane raised herself up on her elbows, allowing Maura to pull them and her underwear the rest of the way down. They moaned as their naked legs intertwined, the intimacy of their positioning already driving them to the brink. Maura's hips ground up against Jane, seeking the release that Jane was all too eager to give her.

In a brief moment of lucidity, Jane recalled how the prospect of this very moment used to frighten her. She feared she wouldn't know how to make love to a woman. She used to panic, thinking she wouldn't be able to please her. With men it had been simple. But this was a woman, and not just any woman – this was _Maura_.

She was elated to find that when the moment arrived, loving Maura came so naturally to her it was like breathing.

She kissed her way down Maura's yoga toned abdomen, one hand remaining in place to kneed her breast, the other hand skimming up the outside of Maura's thigh and slipping underneath to cup her behind and hold her close. Her lips hit lace and her eyes flicked up to Maura's, seeking permission she didn't need to ask. She smelled Maura's arousal and she couldn't resist opening her mouth wide to softly bite her lace-covered mound.

At Jane's soft bite, Maura's world felt like it was imploding. Her eyes slammed shut as her mouth opened in a silent scream as the first wave of pleasure ripped through her body. Air was elusive. As Maura's eyes opened, she looked down to see Jane grinning devilishly as she took hold of the top part of her panties between her teeth, her hands slipping underneath the sides and started tugging them down. She had never seen or felt anything more erotic than Jane Rizzoli, holding the top part of her panties between her teeth as she ever so slowly dragged them down her legs.

Maura sat up, wrapping one arm around Jane's slim waist and threading a hand through wild raven curls, kissing her sloppily and pulling her back down as quickly as possible. And then she felt two long fingers teasing her arousal before slipping inside, stretching and filling her and making her call for God. Jane's chest swelled with pride as she slowly pumped in and out of her, liquid heat pulsating and surrounding her hand. She set a steady rhythm, throwing her hips into it and picking up the pace with each high pitched "oh" that came from Maura's lips. And then Jane curled her fingertips and Maura saw stars.

Those gorgeous fingers slowly worked Maura down from her high as Jane kissed her thoroughly. She opened her eyes to watch with bated breath as Jane carefully withdrew those slim fingers, which promptly disappeared into Jane's mouth. The brunette moaned in approval, sending a fresh wave of arousal through the smaller woman. Jane leaned down to softly kiss swollen lips, pausing to nip Maura's bottom lip before quickly kissing her way back down to molten heat. She slipped her arms underneath firm thighs, spreading Maura wide before she flattened her tongue and slowly parted the silky, drenched folds. Maura's hips bucked, forcing Jane to press them back down into the mattress. She kissed Maura's lower lips slowly, thoroughly loving her with her mouth. Her tongue circled her opening, teasing as Maura started murmuring nonsense, moaning as she wound her fingers into those curls, wrapping her quivering legs around sinewy shoulders and holding Jane in place as her tongue quickly darted inside. Maura moaned without restraint when she felt those lips latch around her clit; and when Jane sucked, Maura was sent reeling again. She felt a warm gush, indicative of just how thoroughly Jane had loved her – continued to love her – as she lapped up everything she could.

She watched as Jane brought herself up to a kneeling position, panting heavily with a sheen of sweat coating her well toned body, looking every bit the fierce lover she imagined her to be. Her body humming with satisfaction, she waited for Jane to return to her side, tangling their legs together and rolling onto her back, melding them together. Jane pressed a kiss to Maura's sweaty curls, humming in contentment.

After a few blissful moments, Maura felt that lithe body vibrating with need beneath her touch and quickly climbed astride. Jane lazily ran her hands up and down the thighs that were holding her in place. The honey blonde leaned down, kissing her deeply - stoking a fire between her legs that burned with an intensity she was still trying to wrap her mind around. Maura sat up again, gazing at her with adoration and wonderment - almost as if she couldn't believe any of this was really happening.

Jane smiled. "I love you, you know."

Maura beamed, eyes brimming with tears and nodded. She leaned down to kiss the woman who had single-handedly turned her world upside down in the best way possible. "I love you, too." She whispered against her lips as she kissed her again.

Maura stilled the hands on her thighs. She picked up Jane's left hand and delicately cupped between her own. She brought it to her lips, gently kissing each fingertip. A tear slipped free from brown eyes as Maura's lips lingered over the scar in the palm of her hand. Maura repeated her attentions on Jane's right hand before she brought it to rest over her heart. She cupped Jane's jaw, gently drying her tear tracks. The idea that she ever could have called any one else the 'love of her life' seemed so absurd.

She lightly ran her fingertips over Jane's lips; who then pressed a kiss to those fingertips before slowly sucking them inside. Maura's breath hitched when Jane's tongue swiped across the pads of her fingers, which Maura then trailed over one of Jane's straining nipples and down towards her aching core. Maura kissed her deeply before moving to leave a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses down her chest and abdomen. Her lips captured each erect nipple, tongue circling the tips before softly scraping her teeth across them. She spent extra time kissing the puckered scar from the self-inflicted gunshot wound – simultaneously praising Jan'es bravery and attempting to fix the wound.

Her right hand slowly ran up the inside of Jane's thigh, gently pushing her open as she kissed her way down to Jane's right hip, delivering a soft bite and causing Jane's hips to buck. She sneaked her left arm under a slim thigh to wrap her hand around Jane's hip, fully opening her. She languidly kissed across that taught abdomen to Jane's other hip, as her right hand finally reached its destination. The pad of her thumb brushed against Jane's hardened clit and gently ran down, eliciting moans from them both and parting soaked, incredibly soft folds. Up and down, she ran her thumb, spreading Jane's arousal and circling her clit. She used two fingers to tease her opening briefly before slipping inside, both gasping with pleasure. Two slow, deep strokes before she curled her fingers and felt a tremor run through Jane's thighs. She repeated those actions, breathing heavily as she flattened her tongue and ran it over her clit with each stroke – once, twice – before her lips clung wetly and sucked; Jane lurched upwards, hands diving into honey blonde locks and holding her there. Maura sped up, keeping the same pattern until the grip on her hair tightened, nails sinking in and she hummed with delight against Jane's clit, furiously running her tongue over it and curling her fingers until she felt Jane's abdomen vibrating beneath the palm of her hand. Jane's soft moans had become increasingly louder, more desperate, and ever so softly, Maura closed her teeth around her clit. The effect was instantaneous – walls clenched rapidly around her fingers as Jane called out her name, hips bucking wildly.

Maura collapsed on top of her love, panting and feeling happier – more fulfilled – than she had ever felt or imagined possible. Once they caught their breath, Jane gently rolled them over – curling herself around Maura's smaller frame and pulling the sheet up over them. She nestled into honey blonde curls and sighed as she pressed a kiss to her exposed shoulder. "Love you." She whispered.

"Love you." She replied, snuggling closer. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, because tomorrow, she would wake up in Jane's arms…finally belonging to her completely.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm blown away by how many of you followed the story – I can't tell you how flattered I am. If you're interested in an 8****th**** chapter…let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Chapter 8, it is! I'm so flattered by your interest, thank you! You guys are the best. I had only planned out those 7 chapters and I'm just winging it now…so your input is encouraged. I'm toying with an idea for an AU-ish fic, so when the ideas for this one run out, I'll probably start that one. Have a lovely weekend!**

* * *

**Make You Feel My Love: Chapter 8**

Here comes the sun

* * *

Maura stirred from her sleep, lying on her stomach with a heavy weight on her back. She slowly became aware of her surroundings and realized that the heavy weight on her back was a very asleep, very naked Jane Rizzoli. Their left hands were laced together, legs intertwined and Jane's steady breathing was ruffling the hair at the back of her neck. She couldn't wipe the grin off of her face or suppress the full bodied-tingle running through her as she stretched, reveling in every inch of skin-to-skin contact. She looked at the time. Just after 4 in the morning.

Carefully, she rolled in Jane's arms until they were face to face. She really couldn't wipe the smile from her face if she tried. She barely suppressed a giggle at the sight of her normally fierce, 'badass' detective, slack jawed and lightly snoring. She was so peaceful in her sleep. She leaned forward, pressing kisses to every available surface.

Jane slowly woke to the feel of soft, slightly wet kisses on her forehead. She hummed in contentment and tightened her grip around Maura's waist, a sleepy smile gracing her lips. Maura kissed her way down to those smiling lips, lazily capturing them and trying like hell to keep the smile at bay so she could just keep kissing those lips for one more minute. Jane fully engaged after a few hazy moments, her hands skimming down Maura's sides and gripping her hips before she rolled the smaller woman on top of herself.

She grinned as she mumbled against Maura's lips. "I will never complain about waking up if this is how it happens every morning." Her hands traveled down to a perfectly rounded posterior and squeezed. "What time is it?"

"Quarter after 4." She muttered to a collarbone, leisurely exploring the elegant neck with her mouth. Jane threaded her fingers through honey blonde curls, bringing her back up and kissing her deeply. She rolled them again, pinning Maura down to the mattress. As the kiss heated up, Maura thought back to what had started it all the night before. Jane's hands were just beginning to wander when Maura stopped them and broke off their kiss.

"Can I ask you something?" She had to know. Her eyes pored into Jane's, willing her to understand.

"'Course you can." She rolled onto her side, concern taking over her features as she laced their hands together and pulled her close.

"Why did you wait, Jane?" She asked, timidly. "You never did answer me last night."

Jane exhaled heavily. Looking into those sparkling hazel green eyes now, wrapped up in each other as they were, all of her answers seemed so weak. At one time, those answers were life and death. Those answers were the only reason she could keep breathing – she had relied on those answers to get her through the day because each minute that passed without Maura being _hers_ made her feel like she was slowly dying. How did she put any of this into words?

"I've loved you, Maura, for so long." She reached up to stroke her hair, seeking to ground herself and sooth the wrinkle from Maura's brow. "When we first met, and actually got to know each other, you were just…_different_. You felt different. For awhile, I didn't know what to make of you; all brains and class and so unbelievably gorgeous. I just – " She stopped, taking another deep breath. "I just wanted to know you. I felt drawn to you. I thought maybe the attraction would fade. But then I got to know you, and you're just – you're just – so _you_ – and before I knew it, you were my best friend. And you're not supposed to be attracted to your best friend so I just tried to ignore it. But I couldn't. And I didn't think you would ever in a million years be interested in me. You even said I wasn't your type." She felt bad, bringing this up. It had been a hypothetical conversation in a somewhat jocular manner, but when you're…hypothetically…grasping at straws hoping your otherwise straight best friend feels the same way, hearing something like that not only puts the kibosh on your hopes and dreams, it absolutely _kills_ them.

"Jane, I – "

"It's okay, Maur. We didn't know. And you dated a lot and shared about it and pushed me to date because that's what friends do. I still held on to the fantasy, though. That maybe someday you would want me too. But then Ian came around."

Maura gulped and looked away. She looked down to their entwined hands and started tracing the outlines of Jane's fingers.

"I don't think I've ever felt so hurt and deflated in my life. And god, was I jealous. I hated that you kept something like that from me. I hated that he had something so special with you. I hated that when he was around, it was like I didn't matter anymore." She'd never talked to Maura about this. It was probably the only time in her life she could honestly say that she had been more focused on trying to be a good friend than trying to be right.

"You called him the love of your life, Maura. How was I supposed to compete with that? How was I supposed to know that I had a chance?" This conversation was not going the way she wanted it to. All she could hope was that it didn't sound like she was blaming Maura for any of it. She wasn't trying to – she was just trying to recall why she had waited so long. The honey blonde hadn't made eye contact, hadn't looked up from their hands, since she brought Ian up.

"But none of that stuff really mattered, I guess. You know as well as I do, the real reason that held us back." She put a finger under the doctor's chin, gently lifting to meet her teary eyes. "I love you. I love you as my best friend, my family, before I love you as anything else. I couldn't lose you. I couldn't risk everything we had for romance."

Maura sniffled. "And then the warehouse." She said, thickly.

"And then the warehouse." Jane repeated. "I just wanted you back as my friend. Nothing else mattered. I couldn't get through the day, knowing you weren't on my side. The thought of a whole life, without you?" Her voice broke. "The funny thing is, is once we made up…its like it just made me realize how _in_ love with you I am. The more I told myself that I just wanted us to be friends, the more I realized that it would never be enough. But it had to be. And it was so much harder to fight, once I realized you felt the same way about me."

It was her turn to shy away from Maura's eyes. "And then Casey came back into my life and he was the perfect distraction from what was going on with you. I know it wasn't right, or fair to anyone, but it was so easy to slip back into high school and pretend. And its not like I didn't really care about him – because I did – I do – I just realized that it was a cowardly thing to do."

Maura finally spoke, so quietly that Jane had to lean in even closer. "I understand all of that. I think I knew, on some level. But after the building collapsed, I thought something had changed. Hadn't it?"

She seemed so small, and Jane finally understood what she was asking. "It did, Maur. It did. You're right. I finally pulled my head out of my ass." She said it with a chuckle, hoping Maura would crack a smile. No such luck.

"I wanted it to be perfect. I had this stupid idea that I could romance you." That did earn her a weak smile. "I didn't want you to think that I wanted to be with you because we could have died that day. I didn't want to do anything during the worst case we'd worked together since we'd met. I didn't want to kiss you for the first time because I was in a jealous drunken rage. I didn't want to kiss you for the first time in public, or when my family was watching. You deserve better than any of that, Maura. I just wanted it to be us, you know?"

Maura nodded and leaned up to kiss her slowly, sweetly. Of all the explanations she had worked up in her mind, this was not one of them. Everything she had hypothesized pointed to the conclusion that Jane had changed her mind. She had said it before and she knew she would be saying it for the rest of her life: this woman was deceptively complex. Maddeningly, frustratingly, beautifully, complex. She moved to deepen the kiss, but Jane softly pushed against her shoulders and leaned away.

"But Maura, why didn't you say anything until last night?" If she were a lesser person, she would have gotten angry. Maura was more than capable of, and had frequently taken it upon herself to pry into her love life. This was the woman who dragged her on double dates; the woman who all but pushed her into bed with said dates for the 'health benefits'; the woman who wouldn't stop pestering her about Casey until she was crying on her stoop.

And then something clicked. This was also the woman who didn't know how to ask for anything for herself. The insecurity was written all over her face, and Jane wished she could eat her words.

Maura leaned in and kissed her chastely, lingering before she pulled away. "I thought that you must have had good reason. I didn't want to push you into something you weren't ready for, and I didn't want to say anything because I thought that – " She stopped, voice catching. "I thought that you might have changed your mind."

She felt like time was standing still as she watched Jane's face fall.

"What? Maura, I – no – Oh my god, no!" She cupped her face, frantically trying to make her understand. "I'm so sorry – I never meant for – I could never – "

She was cut off by Maura's lips and a slow, sensual kiss. "I know," another kiss, "I know that now."

Jane wove her hands into sleep-mussed honey blonde curls and deepened the kiss. As their tongues met she felt her toes start to curl. She moaned into the kiss, with the fleeting thought that she could never, ever tire of this. Something about this kiss felt different – it was somehow deeper, infinitely more intimate than the kisses they had shared last night. Perhaps it was because they were no longer in the heat of the moment, like last night – or maybe it was because of what they had talked about – regardless, if _this_ was what kissing Maura would be like…they were never, _ever_ rejoining the world.

She rolled Maura onto her back, her body now warm and tingling, alight with her love for this woman and the unyielding need to physically demonstrate it. She brought their hands together, lacing their fingers before bringing them above Maura's head and pinning her to the bed. Her free hand roamed, gliding across every available surface, becoming mesmerized by the softness. At Maura's whimper, she ran her nails down the back of her thigh and brought it up to wrap around her hip. Their hips started a slow rhythm and she gave Maura's hand a squeeze before running her fingertips down her inner arm, her hand and lips beginning their never ending quest to memorize and worship every inch of Maura Isles.

* * *

"You know, I think I could learn to be a morning person." Jane said, her mouth hovering somewhere right next to her ear. Her hands had found their way down to her hips as she stood making coffee, and that delicious mouth had descended to kiss a tantalizing trail down her neck. She tilted her head to allow her better access and vaguely wondered if they were ever actually going to make it in to work that day. They snoozed through the first two alarms – she had _never_, in all her memory, used the snooze button on her alarm clock…but she could definitely get used to hitting snooze on a daily basis if it meant she could have Jane writhing beneath her for an extra forty minutes in the morning – and their "quick shower" ended up being three times as long as a regular shower. And now, apparently, as the hands on her hips slipped into the front of her slacks, Jane was hellbent on prolonging breakfast.

"You think so?"

"Mm." She felt Jane nod, just before her teeth sank into that glorious spot where neck and shoulder meet, eliciting a gasp and making her knees buckle.

"Jane…" She was trying, she really was. "We need to eat and – oh – we have to go to work. Sooner rather than later." There was an unhappy grumble into her hair before Jane pulled away and started digging through her cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" Coffee finished, she poured two cups.

"Breakfast."

"There's fruit and yogurt in the fridge. And fresh granola in the cupboard to your left."

"I'm not eating your pro-extra bionic yogurt, Maur. A-ha!" She emerged from a bottom cupboard, triumphant, holding up a box of Froot Loops.

"How do you do that?" She was only mildly surprised, at this point, by Jane's ability to sneak her favored foods into the house. Jane just grinned in response, happily munching away on her bowl of cereal. They sat at the breakfast bar, side by side, reading the paper and sharing kisses between bites of cereal and yogurt until they absolutely had to go to work.

* * *

The drive in to work was relatively quiet, with a few stolen glances and shared smiles.

As Jane parked, she looked over to Maura. She really couldn't wipe the stupid smile off her face if the Red Sox winning the World Series depended on it. "Ma's gonna take one look at us and know, ya know."

She was radiant, beaming back at her like that. She put the sun to shame. "What do you want to do? Should we tell people?"

Jane paused for a moment, brow furrowing in thought, before leaning in to kiss her sweetly. "I don't want to hide this. But I don't want to broadcast it either. Is that okay?"

Maura nodded. "Agreed." She then peered around the garage quickly, face scrunched with mock seriousness. "Coast is clear, Detective Rizzoli." She leaned across and kissed Jane thoroughly, leaving her spluttering and gaping like a fish. "What? That's the last kiss I'm going to get until the end of the day. I had to make it count." With a wink, she opened the car door and stepped out.

Jane clambered out behind her, grinning like a fool as her hand found its home at the small of Maura's back.

It was going to be a beautiful day.


End file.
